Les Flocons de Décembre
by Wundy
Summary: Décembre 1941. L'Allemagne est ravagée par la guerre et le ventre tiraillé par le manque de nourriture, Eren, jeune allemand de 15 ans, ne peut s'empêcher de sortir de sa cachette. "Au voleur" crie un homme dans les rues cadavériques de la ville. Qui est ce mystérieux voleur et que va-t-il se passer pour Eren qui souhaite "faire quelque chose de sa vie" ? [AU]
1. L'histoire dans l'Histoire

Bonjour tout le monde. Je tiens à vous préciser quelques petites choses sur cette histoire.

Il faut absolument que vous vous mettiez en tête que cette fiction se passe en pleine seconde guerre mondiale, dans une Allemagne des plus catastrophiques. Alors il est "normal" que certaines paroles ou certains passages peuvent vous rendre mal à l'aise. Je tiens à vous dire que je n'ai absolument aucun problème avec personne et que je n'irai certainement pas dénigrer un peuple sous prétexte que j'en aime un autre. Non. Des paroles peuvent être mal interprétées, j'en suis consciente mais je ne les changerai pas pour autant parce que tout cela a malheureusement bien existé.

J'essaie de coller au mieux avec les personnalités de chacun et même si dans ce premier chapitre, ce n'est peut-être pas visible (surtout pour le "voleur"), rassurez-vous, ce n'est que le début. Ne vous butez pas à ça, s'il vous plait.

Même si il est question de Levi et d'Eren, **JAMAIS** je ne les mettrais ensemble dans cette fiction, qu'il en soit bien clair. Ce n'est qu'une histoire d'une poignante amitié. (Enfin, personnellement, ça, c'est à vous de juger.)

Les chapitres seront assez longs à venir, j'en suis vraiment désolée.

Bien maintenant que tout est clair entre vous et moi, je peux vous laisser à votre lecture. Et n'hésitez pas à formuler toutes vos critiques, cette histoire me tient vraiment à coeur alors tout mais VRAIMENT TOUT est bon à prendre.

* * *

 _Et le monde tombe en ruines. Pourquoi n'arrêtez-vous donc pas ce massacre ? Ces bruits sont assourdissants, faites que cela cesse._

* * *

Décembre 1941.

Les doigts gelés, j'observe le triste spectacle que m'offre la fenêtre. Ma mère me dirait encore de ne pas m'approcher autant de celle-ci, "les balles perdues ou les attaques surprises existent". Je le sais tout ça, maman, mais tu n'es plus là pour me rappeler à l'ordre. D'ailleurs, plus personne n'est là pour le faire.

Je m'emmitoufle dans les couches de vêtements que j'ai pu trouver afin de me protéger du froid. Certains appartiennent aux cadavres qui jonchent le sol de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. C'est horrible de penser que l'on porte l'habit d'un mort mais je préfère porter une chemise de mort plutôt que l'inverse.

Devant mes yeux, ou plutôt plus bas dans la rue, défile une tonne d'inconnus. J'entendais des bébés pleurer et des mères qui criaient à pleins poumons afin que les allemands ne prennent pas leurs fils pour les amener aux champs de bataille. Combien de fois ai-je entendu ce fatidique coup de feu qui annonçait la fin de la discussion ? Pour faire taire la résistance que ces personnes tenter ? Trop de fois, malheureusement. Beaucoup trop de fois. Je n'ai que quinze ans mais j'ai déjà connu et vu plus de tragédies d'une vie de quatre-vingt balais pouvait en voir. Je suis peut-être un allemand mais je ne cautionne absolument pas ce que mon peuple fait. C'est de la torture gratuite. De la barbarie sans nom. C'était tout sauf une vie. La seule chose qui m'animait dans cette foutue vie était justement de la garder intacte. Peu importe les moyens employés, je veux rester vivant.

Et je suis là à regarder la tristesse des gens et le vide dans leurs yeux me font avoir la nausée. J'ai vomi plus de fois que je ne l'avais fait auparavant. Mon corps est rachitique et pourtant, il lui arrivait encore et toujours à expulser quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment, seul mon sang s'étalait au sol. Je survivais.

J'entends un allemand gueuler après un juif. On les reconnaissait facilement avec leurs étoiles jaunes sur leurs manches et leur obligation de marcher dans les caniveaux. Peu importe la crasse, le sang ou encore l'urine ou la merde qui étaient là : ils devaient marcher ici.

Ce ne sont pas des animaux, ce sont des êtres humains comme moi (je ne peux pas dire qu'ils étaient humains comme ceux qui les mettaient dans cette posture, ils ne sont en rien des humains. Juste des monstres. Et ceux qui les laissaient faire et ne s'occupaient pas d'eux étaient une "race" encore pire. L'indifférence est le pire des fléaux sur cette Terre.) alors pourquoi cette différence ? Pourquoi cette aberrance ? Je ne le comprenais même pas et je suppose que je ne le comprendrais jamais. Pourquoi l'Allemagne s'est-elle d'un coup déclarée comme étant LA "race" supérieure ? Je suis allemand et j'ai honte de l'être. Sachez que non, les allemands ne sont que des salopards sanguinaires prêts à dévorer tout ce qui se trouvent sous leurs bottes. Je hais ces salopards de nazis, je les hais tellement.

Pan ! Je ferme les yeux à la détonation. Je devrais y être habituer mais non, je ne veux pas que ce bruit devienne chose commune. ça serait accepter que c'est un son logique hors ça ne l'est pas. Je m'écarte un peu de la fenêtre et, adossé au mur, j'observe la scène du coin de l'oeil. Je me cache pour survivre alors que je devrais me battre pour le faire. Ce que je fais n'est pas louable, ce que je fais est faible. Mais je n'ai que quinze ans, que puisse-je faire à cet âge-là ? Je n'ai même pas d'arme pour me protéger. Non. La seule chose que j'ai, c'est mon corps crasseux de toutes les choses possibles et inimaginables. Je ne supporte plus du tout cela. Je veux que cela cesse. Je veux sortir de cet immeuble en ruines, qui est ma prison, et faire quelque chose de ma vie. Et même si elle est courte, tant pis. ça sera toujours mieux que de rester là à attendre que la Mort vienne me chercher, non ?

Mon ventre gargouille et je souffle à ce bruit. Il est presque aussi horrible que les coups de feu. Allons chercher quelque chose à manger. Moi qui voulait sortir, mon corps me pousse à le faire.

Je traverse la pièce délabrée et pleine de débris, tout en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur un cadavre et je sors de cette atmosphère pesante et odorante. Mes habits empestent la mort mais en même temps .. c'est l'odeur générale alors on n'y prête plus attention. Mais on devrait. On devrait trouver cela illogique. On devrait se dire un jour "non mais attendez, pourquoi cette odeur nauséabonde est lot quotidien de nos vies ? Depuis combien de temps est-elle présente sans que nous en ayons le moindre souvenir ?" Mais non. Plusieurs ont abandonnés l'idée même de penser. Et c'est triste. Mais ce ne sont pas nos pensées qui le sont, c'est le monde qui l'est. Et c'est intolérable.

J'emprunte une entrée secrète et je débouche dans une petite ruelle à l'écart de la rue principale. Il faut savoir rusé en ces temps merdiques et surtout, il faut avoir une connaissance parfaite du coin. Je n'avais que ça à faire alors j'ai dessiné au sang, les plans des endroits environnants. C'est peu lisible mais ça me convient. Je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre parce que je n'écris pas à la plume ou je-ne-sais-quelle-merde : je fais avec les moyens du bord.

J'avance jusqu'au coin de la rue et je me faufile parmi les marcheurs. Pour se cacher, il faut justement ne pas rester cacher. Aux yeux de tout le monde, je ne suis qu'un adolescent crasseux alors qu'au final, je suis plutôt un résistant. Mes yeux se déplacent rapidement, à l'affût de quelque chose de potable à manger. Cela fait quelques jours que mon estomac se tord et me réclame de la nourriture et un petit quelque chose comme du pain me remplirait de joie. Je suis capable de voler sans que l'on me remarque. C'est une compétence que j'ai bien vite appris. Il le fallait bien sinon sans ça, je serais déjà mort il y a bien longtemps. Sans nul doute.

Je me déplace sur le côté afin d'être le plus proche du mur que possible. Comme ça, si il y a le moindre problème, je peux déguerpir le plus rapidement possible par un endroit dérobé.

\- **« Au voleur ! Au voleur ! »**

Je me retourne en direction de la voix et je remarque qu'un homme est en train d'ameuter tout le quartier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds quelques secondes pour analyser la situation mais je ne vois pas grand chose. Il y a tellement de monde, des gens morts comme vivants, que je suis incapable de voir quoique ce soit.

\- **« Espèce de sale _race_ de juif ! »**

Je fronce les yeux à cette insulte. De quel droit se permet-il d'insulter quelqu'un qui essaie comme lui, de vivre ? Je ne comprends pas cette mentalité de crevard. Une personne me pousse dans sa course, ainsi que d'autres personnes autour de moi, pour se frayer un chemin parmi cette foule et je remarque immédiatement son étoile jaune brodée au bras. C'est elle que l'on poursuit.

\- **« Arrêtez ce voleur, cette sous-merde ! »**

Tout le monde entendait les horreurs que proliférait cet homme mais personne ne faisait quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter, bien au contraire. Ces ignobles gens essayaient de capturer ce "voleur". Je ne pouvais l'accepter. C'était ma chance de faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois. C'est décidé et tant pis si ça me conduit à la mort. On est tous voués à ça, non ? Alors je m'en fous.

Je longe les murs et je profite de la cohue générale pour me faufiler vers une trappe dérobée. Je me dessine le plan en tête et j'opte pour la solution la plus logique. Si il n'est pas con, il devrait passer à l'angle de la rue Sud. Je descends les escaliers et j'emprunte un couloir escarpé et sombre. Je tâte les murs afin de me déplacer et quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve à l'endroit où j'avais prévu d'être. C'était un raccourci alors je devrais être là bien avant lui. Ou elle. Je ne sais même pas si c'est un mec ou une fille. Je le verrais bien. J'entrouvre un coin du mur et guette son passage.

Quelques secondes après, je l'aperçois et en vitesse, je passe mon bras pour l'attraper et je le tire en arrière. Je n'ai pas le temps d'observer sa réaction que je le place derrière moi, une main sur sa bouche, mes yeux scrutant à nouveau la vue que le petit trou dans le mur me donnait. Les hommes qui le poursuivaient été juste devant moi. Je vis alors ma deuxième main sur ma propre bouche pour éviter qu'ils ne captent ma respiration.

\- **« Où est-il ? Où est cette putain d'aberration ? »**

\- **« Il a dû s'enfuir »**

\- **« Si je le retrouve vivant celui-là, il ne le sera plus pour très longtemps. »**

J'attends qu'ils rebroussent chemin puis je libère nos deux bouches afin de respirer à nouveau normalement. Je l'amène un peu plus loin dans le couloir, je ne sais toujours pas à quoi il ressemble réellement, et je décide de le ramener dans ma cachette. Enfin sérieusement, l'endroit était visible mais comme je l'ai déjà dit "l'endroit le plus visible fait de lui la meilleure des cachettes. Pourquoi irait-on chercher dans un endroit aussi évident en premier ?"

\- **« Je m'en sortais très bien tout seul avant que tu n'arrives. »**

\- **« Sans aucun doute. »**

Il a l'air brut de décoffrage celui-là. Au final, il n'avait peut-être pas tort de dire qu'il s'en sortait. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Il a l'air d'être un gars qui sait comment se débrouiller tout seul, sans l'aide de personne. Il a couru à travers la foule pour se barrer, il n'a pas eu froid aux yeux. Ouais au final, il maîtrisait peut-être la situation mais bon, je ne m'avancerais pas trop dans cette hypothèse-ci.

\- **« Si tu penses que je vais te remercier pour ça, tu peux te fourrer ce que tu veux dans le fion. »**

\- **« Je ne te demande rien. »**

Je le vois enfin pour de vrai, sous la lumière que la pièce voulait bien m'offrir, et je remarque qu'il a les traits durs. Le froncement de ses sourcils lui donne un air renfrogné, comme si il était furieux de tout et de tout le monde et ses yeux gris assombrissaient encore plus sa présence : ça le rend tout de suite antipathique . Non, je ne le juge pas. Tout le monde a plus ou moins ces traits sur le visage mais chez lui, c'est vraiment marqué. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux ne faisaient qu'accentuer sa froideur. Il est plus petit que moi d'un bon dix centimètres et son corps parait encore plus léger que le mien. Il n'a pas une couche de vêtements comme moi, non, il a juste de quoi s'habiller. Mon dieu, il doit mourir de froid à cause de ce froid glacial.

\- **« Tu n'as pas froid ? »**

\- **« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? »**

\- **« Je demande, c'est tout. Ne sois pas si agressif. »**

\- **« J'ai pas de compte à te rendre, connard. »**

Il ressemble davantage à une panthère plutôt qu'à un chaton comme on pourrait le dire en voyant son visage. Malgré ces traits durs, il n'était pas si moche que ça. Il était monnaie courante pour les officiers allemands de se taper des putes et je peux imaginer que les homosexuels prenaient là où ils pouvaient prendre. Je ne dis pas que cet inconnu est gay ou bien qu'il s'amuse à faire ça de son temps libre (comme si, on pouvait avoir du temps libre ?) non, je dis simplement que son physique a dû lui valoir quelques nuits de vie en plus. Mais avec sa personnalité, j'en suis beaucoup moins sur. Il semblait vraiment torturer. Je pouvais la sentir qui émanait de ses os. Il était si mince. Non, il n'était pas mince, il était vraiment maigre.

\- **« Alors c'est là que tu crèches ? »**

\- **« En quelques sortes. »**

\- **« Charmant comme déco. »**

Il fait glisser son doigt sur l'encadrement de la porte et en ramène une bonne couche de poussière. Il fait une tête de dégoûté puis il l'essuie grâce à son maillot. Il a l'air assez maniaque. Et bien, il n'a vraiment pas de chance. Il doit souffrir le martyre à voir le monde comme il est actuellement. Cependant j'aimerai rire à son sarcasme mais le décor n'était vraiment pas fait pour. Des pierres étaient au sol et tenaient compagnie à quelques âmes sans vie. Les murs étaient repeints de couleur rouge et certains endroits avaient pourris. C'était absolument infect mais je dormais ici. Je ne sais pas comment je pouvais faire mais je le faisais. Je n'avais guère d'autre choix. Quand certains officiers allemands débarquaient dans l'immeuble, je me couvrais de sang et je jouais le mort. Je me suis dégoûté à le faire la première fois mais j'avais bien compris que c'était l'unique solution pour rester en vie. Je prenais toujours bien soin de me remettre dans la position que j'avais prise au départ au cas où, ça parlerait entre les officiers. Et jusqu'à maintenant, je suis toujours en vie.

\- **« Qu'as-tu fait pour qu'on te poursuive ? »**

\- **« Huh ? Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? Tu fais parti des jeunes espions ? »**

\- **« Tu me soupçonnes ? »**

\- **« Évidemment. »**

\- **« Pourquoi je prendrais le risque de mourir pour sauver ta peau ? »**

\- **« Pour me livrer. »**

\- **« Te livrer ? A qui ? Tu vois bien dans quel endroit j'habite. »**

Il semblait être assez intelligent et extrêmement méfiant. Je ne peux pas le blâmer pour ça et je le comprends parfaitement. Si moi-même, j'étais dans sa situation actuelle, je me poserais exactement la même question : Pourquoi cet inconnu m'a-t-il aidé ? Et ma réponse ne m'apporterait que du doute et des suspicions.

Contre toute attente, il dirige sa main en ma direction.

\- **« Prends. »**

Un bout de pain se tient au creux de cette dernière et je le regarde d'un air méfiant. Cependant, j'avance d'un pas vers lui et je prends cette nourriture sacrée et l'avale lentement comme pour me délecter de ce repas. ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de pain aussi moelleux à me mettre sous la dent. Je sens la mie fondre dans ma bouche et le goût en fût exquis. Je ne m'en rappelais pas et c'était bon de retrouver cette sensation de mon enfance. Maman me préparait souvent des tartines, au matin. Elle achetait le pain tôt, juste avant que l'on se réveille, ma soeur et moi, et ma journée commençait bien. Je me rappelle également de son grand sourire et de ses yeux malicieux. Nous étions bien. Nous étions mieux. Je sens une perle salée rouler le long de ma joue rosit par le froid hivernal de décembre.

\- **« Il est si bon que ça ce pain, pour que tu en pleures ? »**

\- **« Hein ? Non. »**

J'essuie la larme de ma main et je termine le morceau de pain offert par cet inconnu. Je ne sais toujours pas son prénom et d'ailleurs, il ne sait toujours pas le mien. Mais est-ce important dans le fond ? Oui. Oui, je crois que c'est important de mettre un nom sur un visage. Surtout aujourd'hui, surtout maintenant. On ne sait pas de quoi est fait demain. Les gens marchent tous les jours à côté de personnes (qu'elles soient vivantes ou mortes) mais aucune d'entre elles ne s'est un jour demander qui ça pouvait être. Quel est le nom de la personne étendue à même le sol ? Avait-elle une famille ? Un frère ou une soeur qui tenterait par tous les moyens de savoir où est-ce qu'elle est ? Je serais heureux et triste à la fois, de pouvoir savoir qu'une personne que je connais est ici, quelque part sur ce trottoir d'ordures. Triste parce qu'elle serait dans un état déplorable mais heureux car je n'aurais plus à m'en faire pour elle; je saurais la vérité. Je plains réellement toutes ces personnes qui vivent dans le déni total et la désillusion d'une bien plus belle "vérité" que la vraie réalité. Il est bien mieux de savoir ce qu'il en est plutôt que de rester avec un espoir qui ne sera jamais réel.

\- **« Eren. Je m'appelle Eren. »**

\- **« Levi. Moi, c'est Levi. »**


	2. L'idée

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Eren est un jeune allemand de 15 ans qui vit seul dans un immeuble crasseux et à moitié détruit. Ses seuls compagnons de discussion sont les cadavres allongés sur le sol. Il veut partir de cet endroit et il est résolu de faire ce désir, une réalité. Mais comment faire lorsqu'on est tout seul et que l'on a que 15 ans ? Cependant, le tournant de sa vie a changé lorsque, par sa seule impulsivité, il "sauve" un jeune homme brun juif du nom de Levi.

* * *

 _Tu en as de la chance, tu l'as lu dans les livres d'Histoire. Moi, je l'ai vraiment vécu._

* * *

Je regarde par la fenêtre et les premiers flocons montrent le bout de leur nez. L'hiver sera certainement rude cette année, tout comme celui de l'année dernière et celui d'avant. Je n'ai jamais remarqué cette chose étrange mais en même temps, je n'ai jamais passé d'hiver à l'extérieur de ma vie, à part les deux évoqués précédemment. Je la vivais de manière paisible, dans une belle maison à la périphérie de la ville, et l'alarme assourdissante m'avait obligé à me séparer de ce confort. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour retrouver un peu de chaleur comme celle de mes souvenirs mais le vent glacé me ramène au milieu de ces horreurs.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit que 17h, la nuit est notre voisine. Je ne l'aime pas car elle nous juge de ses yeux noirs et nous laisse seul avec nos pensées, nos souvenirs, nos peurs et surtout sans défense. Depuis plus de deux ans, à compter d'aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu une seule nuit de correcte. Je ne dors plus que d'un oeil et l'une de mes oreilles est toujours à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Je ne dors pas, je me mets en éveil conditionné.

\- **Tu n'as personne à aller voir ?**

\- **Pas spécialement.**

\- **Tu n'es pas très loquace.**

\- **Pas plus que toi.**

Levi est un inconnu. Je ne sais rien de lui et au final, je ne souhaite pas le connaître plus que ça. Je l'ai juste sauvé. Non, ce mot est un peu fort, je lui ai juste permis de se débarrasser de ces poursuivants. Son âge, sa situation ou encore les autres éléments de sa vie ne m'intéressent absolument pas. Cependant, je n'aimerai pas qu'il périsse à cause du froid, pas après ce que je viens d'effectuer pour lui. J'enlève un manteau que j'ai récupéré il y a quelques jours de ça et je le lui balance.

\- **ça te réchauffera. La nuit promet d'être froide.**

Il jette un regard dégoûté au vêtement sale mais il me donne raison vu que, sans même me formuler une réponse, il l'enfile peu de temps après. Il est vrai qu'il ne me doit rien et je pensais vraiment qu'il serait déjà parti mais dès que je le vois assis au sol, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. C'est la première fois depuis de longs mois que je vais dormir avec quelqu'un de vivant auprès de moi. C'est une chaleur humaine que je n'espérais que dans mes rêves et cela me fait vraiment avoir du baume au cœur.

La neige s'est intensifiée et le froid pénètre chaque couche de vêtement. Ses griffes acérées me lacèrent les habits un par un et en peu de temps, il m'emprisonne. Je frissonne. C'est bon signe. Mon corps et mon esprit savent que je suis encore en vie et ils me le montrent en me donnant cette réaction physiologique.

Il ne faut pas dormir. _Si je dors, je crève_. Mais c'est tellement dur de lutter contre quelque chose de normal. Je veux le faire mais dès que la phase d'endormissement vient me dire "bonne nuit", je me donne une claque ou un pincement. Ma peau est violacée par endroit, c'est le résultat de mon acharnement à rester éveillé.

\- **Dors.**

\- **Et toi ?**

\- **Tch. T'occupes.**

Il ne m'a pas encore proprement remercié mais je sens que cet acte sonne tel quel, enfin je ne sais pas. Je ne dors jamais près de la fenêtre mais toujours auprès de mon issue de secours. De ce point de vue, je peux facilement entendre quelqu'un arriver et faire ce que je fais d'habitude : le mort.

Je l'ai vu se poster près de la fenêtre. La dernière vision avant que je ne sombre est ce Levi, la tête pensante vers les premiers flocons de décembre.

xxx

\- **Eren !**

Un coup de pied au ventre me réveille et je me sens tout engourdi. C'est la première fois depuis de longs mois que je n'ai pas passé une aussi bonne nuit. Et elle était parfaite. Sauf que .. je ne l'ai pas tout de suite remarqué mais les bruits stridents me mettent en alerte. Nous sommes attaqués. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas entendre le bruit des avions et des bombes qui s'écrasent au sol ?

\- **Dépêche-toi !**

Levi est encore présent à mes côtés et cela me rend perplexe. Je pensais vraiment qu'il aillait me laisser crever ici; c'est beaucoup plus facile de sauver sa peau en étant seul qu'accompagné. Ce que je dis peut paraître contradictoire mais ce n'est que la pure vérité. On a déjà pas le temps de penser pour nous-même alors penser pour quelqu'un d'autre relève de l'impossibilité. La guerre m'a augmenté d'une façon flagrante ce coté égoïste que je ne connaissais pas.

Il me relève d'un coup de main et nous partons de cet endroit macabre. Une seule pensée me vient à l'esprit lorsque je passe le pas de la porte : ce sera la dernière fois que je mettrais les pieds ici.

Une bombe détruit le mur extérieur du bâtiment et nous nous retrouvons à découvert. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et j'entraîne Levi au plus bas de l'immeuble. J'avais choisi cet endroit parce qu'il disposait d'une cave. Les dégâts dus à la guerre avaient creusés des galeries souterraines et pour une fois, j'étais content que ces foutues bombes servaient à quelque chose à part à nous tuer.

Mes yeux s'habituent vite à la lumière ambiante de l'extérieur lorsque je sors d'une canalisation. Nous sommes en pleine rue et plusieurs personnes hurlent et courent dans tous les sens pour échapper à l'heure fatidique; en un seul mot, c'est l'apocalypse. J'aide Levi à se sortir du trou et nous nous mélangeons à la masse. Il faut se hâter, certes, mais il ne faut pas le faire n'importe où.

Je prends la direction du Sud afin de m'éloigner du centre-ville et Levi me suis. Mais ce dernier est plus agile et plus rapide que moi et il se retrouve quelques mètres devant ma personne. Il ne s'occupe pas de moi et il a entièrement raison. Il ne me connait pas, que vaux ma vie pour lui ? Rien du tout.

Une bombe explose à côté de moi et mes oreilles se bouchent à cause de la détonation et la déflagration me fait projeter en avant, le corps se retrouvant à terre. Je veux me relever mais je sens quelque chose qui m'en empêche. Je regarde en vitesse au niveau de la jambe et je constate avec horreur qu'un énorme bloc de pierre, qui appartenait à l'immeuble d'en face, se trouve sur celle-ci : elle est prise au piège. Je sens des larmes qui me coulent le long de mes joues et une douleur lancinante me parcourt le corps, je souffre le martyre. Je sais que je hurle mais je n'entends pas ma propre voix, je n'entends que les cris des autres, je ne vois que les autres courir devant moi et je sens même quelques pieds qui m'écrasent les mains. Personne ne fait attention à moi. J'essaie de me débattre mais je ne fais que me rendre encore plus souffrant et je décide donc de ne plus bouger.

 _Ce n'est pas mal comme mort au final._

Mes yeux sont fermés et mes oreilles sont toujours aussi bouchées. J'ai l'impression que tous les bruits sont étouffés autour de moi mais ce n'est pas le principal. Je me sens réellement mal à cause de ma jambe piégée mais je me sens bien aussi parce que tout ceci va bientôt en finir.

\- **Eren .. Eren. EREN.**

J'ouvre les yeux à l'entente de mon prénom et je vois Levi en train d'essayer de soulever le bloc de pierre qui prend encore et toujours appui sur ma jambe ensanglantée. Il est dingue, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Il ne peut pas se barrer ? Il était plus loin que moi alors pourquoi était-il revenu ? ça n'a aucun sens pour moi, il ne s'intéresse même pas à moi en tant que personne.

\- **Ne bouge pas, je vais t'aider. Dès que je te le dis, tu dégages.**

\- **D'accord.**

Il est certes petit et maigre mais il semble avoir de la force dans les bras .. ou est-ce sous le coup de l'adrénaline ? En tout cas, je vois que ces deux bras soulèvent de quelques centimètres le bloc. Je ne peux pas encore me mouvoir comme je le veux mais ma jambe s'en sent libérée.

\- **Maintenant.**

Il lève cet énorme amas de pierre pendant quelques secondes et cela me permet de libérer ma jambe. Mon pantalon est arraché au niveau du genou et je sens un liquide chaud dégouliné le long de mon mollet. La blessure parait profonde.

\- **Tu peux marcher ?**

\- **Je .. Oui.**

\- **Bien.**

Par miracle, aucun de mes os ne s'est brisé mais j'ai un mal fou à courir. Chaque fois que mon pied se pose sur le sol, mon visage se fend sous une expression de douleur. Levi prend un de mes bras qu'il place autour de ses épaules, sa main tenant la mienne au niveau de son épaule gauche et son autre bras est placé autour de ma taille. Une fois de plus, il m'aide.

\- **Tourne à gauche.**

Je lui indique le chemin à suivre afin que l'on se repose et que je puisse souffrir un peu en paix. On se retrouve dans un immeuble encore plus délabré que le précédent dans lequel je logeais et il me pose à terre, contre le mur. Il arrache un morceau de sa propre chemise et enveloppe ma blessure avec, me faisant un garrot.

\- **ça te soulagera pour un moment.**

Je ne lui dis pas merci parce qu'à ce moment-là, j'ai bien compris qu'il ne cherche absolument pas ces mots. Il se plaque le dos contre le mur et il observe l'extérieur de l'endroit où nous sommes, les bras croisés contre son torse. Je ne sais pas du tout si cette cachette va tenir bien longtemps mais nous sommes encore en vie et c'est le principal.

Mes oreilles entendent d'une manière de plus en plus normale, les sons ne sont plus aussi étouffés que précédemment.

Un cri aigu nous trouble et une jeune femme tombe juste devant nos yeux, tuée d'une balle dans l'arrière de sa tête. Une balle perdue probablement. C'est encore dur à encaisser, de voir la vie s'éteindre de cette manière et ce aussi proche de nous. Mon corps se supporte pas le choc et je vomis à côté de moi. Le pain que j'ai mangé la veille se retrouve étalé sur le sol, c'est vraiment du gâchis. Des pas lourds se font entendre dans les rues et Levi m'ordonne de ne faire aucun bruit. C'est une patrouille de soldats probablement ennemis.

Même si ils ne sont pas là pour tuer des civils, ils existent également des salopards dans leurs camps aussi et il est tout aussi préférable de se cacher d'eux que de se cacher des alliés.*

Le blanc de la chemise s'est déjà entièrement coloré de rouge et Levi, après avoir vérifier qu'il pouvait bouger sans risque, arrache une nouvelle fois le vêtement et me change le pansement de fortune. Déjà qu'il en a peu sur la peau, il en utilise encore pour moi. Et je me sens désolé pour lui.

\- **Il faut qu'on s'en aille. Ce n'est pas sur, ici.**

Il me lève et me prend comme tout à l'heure et sort des décombres pour passer dans une rue parallèle à la principale. Je connais encore à peu près le quartier et je le dirige vers la limite de ce que j'ai exploré.

\- **Je ne connais pas après. Désolé.**

\- **Ne sois jamais désolé, Eren.**

Son ventre gargouille tandis que le mien ne tarde pas à le rejoindre. On crève littéralement la dalle et il n'y a rien aux alentours qui puissent nous sustenter.

La neige de cette nuit a laissé un beau manteau épais sur le sol et nos pieds s'enfoncent dans celle-ci. Notre démarche a l'air de deux mecs complètement bourrés. Dans un autre contexte, cela aurait pu être marrant mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas dans cette situation.

Cela fait presque une heure que nous errons dans les rues de la ville et plus rien ne m'est familier. Entre d'autres termes, nous sommes perdus. La faim nous tiraille encore plus et mon garrot est encore débordé par le liquide rouge. Si cela n'arrête pas bientôt, je vais mourir.

Levi me dépose dans un endroit qu'il juge bon de me laisser puis il part en direction d'une petite ruelle. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois sa fine silhouette revenir.

\- **Le dîner.**

Du bout de ses doigts pend un gros rat. Je vois à sa mine déconfite que ça ne lui fait absolument pas plaisir de le tenir mais il n'a pas d'autre choix. C'est ça ou crever de faim. Je suis moi aussi dégoûté par cette affreuse bête peu appétissante mais j'ai décidément trop la dalle pour faire la fine bouche.

Toutes les personnes que j'avais croisé m'avaient déjà dit que le rat avait un goût de poulet et bien, je dois dire que .. tout le monde avait bien tort. C'était absolument infect mais il me fallait un peu de force alors je l'ai avalé sans rechigner.

\- **Pourquoi es-tu revenu me chercher ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas.**

On ne peut pas dire qu'il parle beaucoup mais bizarrement, je sais que c'est un être en qui on peut avoir confiance. Ses yeux ont l'air d'avoir vu plus d'horreurs que les miens et son corps est stigmatisé par des douleurs passées. Cela se ressent énormément. Levi n'a certainement pas dû avoir une vie heureuse comme la mienne. Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit subitement. Il est évident que tout le monde n'a pas la même situation dans le monde de la guerre. Et j'ai envie de partir de celui-ci.

\- **Et si on allait en Suisse ?**

* * *

* Rappel : L'action se déroule en Allemagne, donc les alliés ne sont pas ceux qui nous connaissons mais il s'agit bien de l'Allemagne et de ses alliés.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce deuxième chapitre.

Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir des fautes au niveau des verbes et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Je relis bien mais la conjugaison et moi, ça fait mille. Merci Neechu. J'ai finalement choisi les tirets.

Les "titres" n'ont rien à voir avec le chapitre en question, je le sais mais est-ce vraiment important ?

Au prochain chapitre.

Ah et oui, un autre petit détail : Farlan est bien au programme dans cette fiction sauf qu'il ne sera présent que dans quelques chapitres. Patience donc.


	3. Tu dois être né un vendredi 13, toi

Résumé des chapitres précédemment : Eren, jeune allemand de 15 ans, "sauve" la vie de Levi, un juif donc on ignore tout pour le moment, lors d'une sortie extra-cachette. (Oui, mais bon, vous avez saisi la chose). Le lendemain, alors que le brun était resté la nuit avec Eren (non, désolée, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez), ils se font attaqués et sont obligés de quitter leur camp de fortune. Malheureusement pour le plus jeune des deux, lors d'une bombe, la jambe de ce dernier fût prise au piège par un morceau de mur. Levi, qui était pourtant bien devant lui, retourna sur ses pas afin de dégager Eren de sa situation critique. A deux doigts de rester dans cet endroit infâme et sans vie, le jeune allemand décida quelque chose : Il veut aller en Suisse.

Dans une dizaine de secondes, vous allez me haïr. Prêt(e) ?

* * *

 _Un kilomètre à pied, ça use, ça use. Un kilomètre à pied, ça use les souliers._

 _Deux kilomètres à pied, ça, ça use. Deux kilomètres à pied, ça use les souliers._

 _Trois kilomè ... TA GUEULE._

* * *

 **\- En Suisse ?! Tu sais où ça se trouve la Suisse ? Nous sommes à la frontière polonaise, ça va nous prendre des mois pour y aller.**

 **\- Et alors ?**

 **\- Et alors, c'est complètement insensé.**

 **\- Tu préfères vivre et crever ici, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais ..**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne.**

 **\- Si il y a un mais. Ce n'est que de la pure fantaisie et puis dans ton état, c'est impossible.**

 **\- Ma jambe ? Elle cicatrisera tôt ou tard.**

 **\- Petit idiot suicidaire. Et je te rappelle que nous n'avons rien. Pas de nourriture, pas de quoi nous défendre, ni même une carte.**

 **\- On les trouvera en chemin !**

 **\- Oh ! On n'est plus dans ta petite vie chaleureuse, Eren. Regarde un peu autour de toi, tu crois qu'on trouve ça comme ça ?**

 **\- Si on n'essaie pas, on n'aura aucun moyen de le savoir. Fais ce que tu veux mais moi, je pars.**

 **\- Je ne te donne pas 5km avant que tu te fasses abattre comme un chien.**

 **\- Alors tant pis. Je me serai échappé pendant 5 bornes.**

Je me lève du tonneau sur lequel je suis assis puis je pars en direction inconnue. Tss, quel donneur de leçon celui-là. Si il veut tellement rester et ne rien faire du restant de sa vie, je m'en cogne. Je ne le connais même pas alors franchement, ça me passe carrément au-dessus. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, maintenant, c'est de partir de ce trou à rat. Et tant pis si je le fais seul, je ne suis pas un manche à balai non plus, je dois pouvoir m'en sortir. Je l'ai bien fait ces presque 24 derniers mois alors ce n'est pas lui qui va tout foutre en l'air sous prétexte que "nous n'avons rien". Je m'énerve et je ne remarque même pas que je tourne en rond. En fait, je ne sais absolument pas où se trouve la Suisse par rapport à ici. Je suppose que je suis encore dans le quartier Sud de la ville mais allez savoir. Voyons voir. De toute vraisemblance, la Suisse doit se trouver à ma gauche vu que je suis dos au Sud. Rha ! Si seulement Armin était là, il me le dirait immédiatement. Sale gamin intelligent.

Je me dirige donc vers ma gauche quand une main me rattrape. Je manque de lui coller mon poing dans la figure quand je remarque que c'est Levi. Évidemment. Mais d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, celui-là ? Il me suit, à croire qu'il m'aime.

 **\- Tch. A peine parti et tu te plantes déjà.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

 **\- Ta direction. Tu te trompes de direction.**

 **\- Ah ouais ? Et comment tu le sais ?**

 **\- Parce que je sais lire.**

Il pointe son doigt en direction d'une pancarte qui indique le nom de Berlin avec le bout droit en flèche, signe que celle-ci se trouve effectivement à notre droite.* Bon et ? Ah oui. Berlin se trouve plus au Nord-Ouest de l'endroit où nous sommes actuellement. Dans le pire des cas, je me serai retrouvé en Pologne mais certainement pas éloigné des horreurs de cette guerre.

 **\- Je t'accompagne. Mais à une seule condition.**

 **\- Laquelle ?!**

 **\- On ne part pas à l'aveuglette. On établit un plan et on se casse. ça te va ou bien tu es trop pressé pour mourir ?**

 **\- ... Et ça va durer longtemps ?**

 **\- Comme si je pouvais le savoir. Il nous faut des vivres, des armes ainsi que des munitions. Avec ta jambe, tu ne seras d'aucune utilité pour le moment. Alors repose-toi.**

 **\- Tu vas t'en charger tout seul ? C'est de l'inconscience Levi.**

 **\- Dixit celui qui voulait partir sans même une idée.**

 **\- Mais je veux t'aider.**

 **\- Écoute. Tu fermes ta gueule et tu obéis. C'est un ordre. Parce qu'un soldat presque à terre n'est rien d'autre qu'une cible facile. Nous partirons le plus tôt possible.**

Il a l'âme d'un capitaine ou d'un commandant. Ce type a bien plus de sang-froid que moi alors que peu d'années nous séparent. Enfin je le crois. Je sais juste son nom et certaines de ses qualités et certains de ses défauts mais pour le reste, c'est le gros point d'interrogation. C'est un peu comme moi avec l'emplacement de la Suisse sur une carte imaginaire, je n'en sais strictement rien.

Le rat ne nous a absolument pas rassasiés et mon estomac crie à nouveau famine. Nous ne sommes plus attaqués depuis un petit moment mais nous savons pertinent que l'accalmie sera encore de courte durée. Il est primordial pour nous de profiter de celle-ci pour essayer de glaner quelques informations mais surtout des armes. Si au moins nous avions un couteau ou même un flingue, il serait beaucoup plus facile pour nous de tuer un rat ou quelque chose du style.

 **\- Cache-toi Eren. Je m'occupe de trouver le nécessaire. Si je me fais prendre, je ..**

 **\- Arrête de parler comme ça. Tu vas revenir sinon je te fais un deuxième trou de balle avec ce qui me tombe sous la main.**

 **\- J'aime l'esprit.**

Son ton désinvolte ne m'amuse pas vu que j'étais très sérieux dans mes propos et il tend sa main vers moi pour me la poser sur la tête et il ébouriffe mes cheveux un instant. J'ai cru apercevoir un sourire sur ses lèvres mais je n'en suis pas sur. En tout cas, si c'est vraiment le cas, c'est la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Mais en même temps, cela ne fait que 24h même pas que je le connais alors il me parait logique que je sois encore étonné par certaines expressions de son visage. Il n'est pas que renfrogné, c'est bon signe.

Il disparaît au coin d'une rue et je me planque dans une des maisons environnante. Elle est habitée par des gravats et des cadavres. Une fois par semaine, un service de nettoyage transporte les corps inanimés à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Malgré la distance qui nous séparait de cette immense colonne de flammes, une lumière d'un rouge flamboyant illuminait le ciel d'un bleu sombre. Cela pouvait être beau à voir si on ne savait pas ce que c'était réellement mais tout le monde connaissait la vérité. Il y avait bien trop de morts et pas assez de places pour les enterrer. Même si ce n'était qu'une immense fosse commune, creusée à trois, quatre, voire six mètres de profondeur, c'était faire preuve de bien trop de respect pour ces pauvres gens. Alors les brûler était bien plus simple et moins fatiguant. Évidemment. Je souhaite vraiment que ce sort ... Non. Non, je ne veux pas m'abaisser à de telles saloperies même par la pensée. Et même si ils méritent une mort pareille, en faire de même pour eux, ça ne ferait que nous mettre à leurs niveaux et nous sommes bien mieux que cela. En tout cas, toutes les personnes qui pensent pareil que moi. L'odeur pestiférante de la chair décomposée en feu était l'une des pires. Je ne souhaite vraiment à personne de vivre une telle expérience. Je sais que dans ses nuits-là, je ne dors pas. De nombreuses fois, j'ai eu la peur au ventre de me faire embarquer et de me retrouver vivant dans cet immense brasier et j'en ai appris à guetter leur arrivée. Et quand le jour de la collecte arrivait, je me cachais dans la cave. Heureusement pour moi qu'ils n'ont jamais été très regardant et qu'ils ne fouillaient pas sinon je ne serai plus là pour en évoquer le souvenir. Il m'arrivait parfois de ramener quelques corps à l'étage afin que ces pauvres gens ne restent pas là à moisir et à se décomposer devant mes yeux, impuissant. Mais j'avais beau déblayer le sous-sol d'un de ses corps que la déflagration ou la secousse d'une bombe en faisait tomber deux de plus.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps Levi est parti, peut-être une bonne heure, et je m'occupe à compter les personnes autour de moi. Je m'ennuie et je n'ai pas trouvé mieux que de faire cela, la chose la plus déprimante à souhait. J'ai perdu le compte quand j'en suis arrivé à 100. Cent cadavres et plus sont éparpillés devant moi et je me sens coupable de pouvoir respirer à leur place. Nos pensées sont étranges par moment. Je ne suis absolument pas croyant mais il m'arrive de prier et de croire en une force supérieure. Je dois avouer que depuis je me suis retrouvé seul, il n'y avait pas une semaine où j'adressais des mots pour Mikasa et Armin. Et aujourd'hui, en cet instant, je prie pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Levi. Je prie pour un inconnu.

 **\- Eren.**

 **\- Ici.**

A sa petite voix, je sors ma tête de ma cachette et je soupire de soulagement. Je remercie silencieusement cette entité surnaturelle : il est revenu en un seul morceau.

 **\- J'ai pu récupérer ceci.**

Il me donne un morceau de pain rassis que je mange sans demander mon reste. Il a vraiment le don pour trouver les choses, lui. Au final, il avait raison lors de sa première phrase qu'il m'avait adressé hier : il n'avait aucunement besoin de mon aide. Au contraire. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui abuse de la sienne. Même si je ne lui demande jamais, il le fait de lui-même.

Le bruit de bottes derrière nous me fait quitter mes pensées et je sens mes poils se dresser sur les bras. J'entends les pas qui se rapprochent de plus en plus et je n'ai aucun moyen de repli. Je n'avais pas assez fait attention à mon environnement. ça m'apprendra à vouloir vérifier si je savais encore compter jusque cent, tiens.

Bon et bien. Que puis-je faire ? J'analyse rapidement les alentours et je vois Levi partir dans l'immeuble juste en face. C'est sympa. Tu vas me laisser mourir comme ça, sans rien faire. Okay d'accord, je ne te demande rien mais là, j'aimerai quand même une aide de ta part. Elle ne serait absolument pas refusée et serait même la bienvenue.

Un homme d'environ d'un mètre quatre-vingt vient à ma rencontre et je capte direct le ceinturon qu'il porte fièrement. A celui-ci, une belle arme se pavane. C'est exactement le type de chose qu'il nous faut ... enfin qu'il me faut parce que maintenant, je ne peux compter que sur moi-même puisque l'autre a pris la poudre d'escampette. Bon, respire, Eren. Ce n'est pas grave. Au mieux, tu as une mort rapide, une balle entre les deux yeux et au pire, il te fait souffrir comme un sadique qu'il peut être et ta fin de vie aura été désastreuse.

 **\- Que fais-tu ici, gamin ?**

 **\- .. Je ne peux plus bouger à cause de ma jambe.**

 **\- Et tu souffres ?**

 **\- .. Oui.**

 **\- Je peux t'aider à en finir si tu veux.**

Je déglutis à la proposition très mal placée de cet homme et je ferme les yeux pour attendre ma fin quand .. une vision me brouille l'esprit. Je me rappelle de ce jour. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie mais je l'avais fait. Bien sur que je l'avais fait. Si on ne se bat pas, on meurt. _Si tu abandonnes, tu mourras. Pour vivre, il faut vaincre. Mais on ne vainc pas sans combattre._ A ces paroles qui résonnent dans ma tête, j'ouvre les yeux et je cogne mon pied contre le tibia de la vermine en face de moi qui s'écroule à terre, surpris par mon geste. Je me relève difficilement et et je saute sur lui afin de tenter de le maîtriser. Même si il est plus grand que moi et sans doute, plus fort, je n'en démords pas et essaie de lui retirer l'arme qui est encore à l'abri dans son fourreau. Il me serre le poignet quand il réussit à l'atteindre mais je le regarde avec une telle férocité, que j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir vu une expression de peur sur son visage. Je ne sais pas à quoi je ressemble à cet instant précis mais ça ne doit pas être beau à voir. Je l'ai déjà vu ce moment. Je n'avais pas réfléchi cette fois-là et c'était pareil pour aujourd'hui. C'est lui ou moi et je préfère largement que ce soit moi que lui.

J'approche mon visage de son bras et je le mords à pleines dents afin qu'il lâche prise. Même si sa main est protégée par le gant en cuir marron, la pression de ma mâchoire est si forte qu'il n'a pas pu faire autrement. D'un geste soudain, je récupère l'arme et la pointe devant lui, le canon entre les deux yeux. Je le regarde, mes prunelles qui n'expriment aucunement la pitié et de mes mains, je charge l'arme. J'enclenche le chien et presse la détente. La balle se libère et siffle dans le vent pendant un millième de secondes. Elle s'est logée au plus profond de son crâne, une giclée de sang sur ma joue.

Je respire profondément puisque j'avais retenu ma respiration lors de cet acte et je nettoie cette trace de mon bras. Levi me touche l'épaule et je sursaute à ce contact et il me tire pour que l'on s'en aille le plus loin possible. Je pensais qu'il m'avait abandonné, ce connard. Juste avant de partir, je récupère la ceinture de cet enfoiré gisant au sol ainsi que le chargeur plein. Il semble ne pas comprendre pourquoi j'ai pris la ceinture et mes yeux se dirigent sur ma jambe ensanglantée. Avec ça, je pourrais faire un bon garrot et le liquide rouge arrêterait enfin de couler. Enfin, je l'espère.

Nous montons sur un des toits encore en place et nous observons les manteaux bleus qui se ramènent sur la scène du crime, la détonation les ayant alertée. La dernière vision que nous avons de cet endroit est la neige qui absorbe le sang de cet enfoiré et qui en prend sa couleur. Je dois avouer que c'est beau à voir.

Je scrute Levi du coin de l'oeil et je ne vois aucune expression de dégoût ou de malaise face à ce que j'ai fait. J'imagine alors que ce n'est pas la première qu'il est confronté à quelque chose de similaire. A-t-il déjà tué auparavant, lui aussi ? Je ne sais pas et à dire vrai, je ne veux pas le savoir. Si c'est le cas, il peut me liquider à tout moment. Et quand j'y pense, moi aussi, je peux le refroidir à tout instant. Oh mais ... une pensée me vient à l'esprit : nous sommes devenus des ennemis de mon propre peuple. Non. De NOTRE propre peuple. Levi est peut-être juif mais il est avant tout allemand. Je le vois tel quel et je le verrais toujours tel quel. Quoi qu'on en dise, il respire le même air que moi et il habite au même endroit que moi. La seule différence est que mes parents étaient d'origine allemande et que ses parents sont/étaient d'origine juive. Point.

 **\- Tu t'es barré !**

 **\- J'allais faire pareil.**

 **\- Tu parles !**

 **\- J'avais un plan, tu crois quoi ? Que j'allais te laisser crever, ici ?**

 **\- Ouais. Je le pensais.**

 **\- Ne prétends pas me connaître, Eren. C'est un conseil.**

Son ton assassin me fait reculer d'un pas mais je soutiens quand même son regard. Je ne prétends pas le connaître mais que je ne sais rien de lui et il faut qu'il pense à un truc également, il ne faut pas qu'il prétende non plus de son côté, pour ma part.** Je veux bien que l'on partage notre bouffe ou notre temps mais ça s'arrête là. Il arque un sourcil puis il soupire.

 **\- Enfin maintenant, on a de quoi se protéger.**

Je lui réponds que par un "mh" et je réalise doucement que notre voyage vient de commencer. Nous nous sommes vite éloignés de l'endroit macabre afin d'éviter de nous faire choper. Nous ne sommes plus de simples allemands en partance pour la Suisse, non, nous sommes devenus des fugitifs, des fuyards, des hors-la-loi, peu importe le nom que vous souhaitez nous donner. Il est d'une importance capitale que nous partions loin d'ici. Et même si personne n'a été témoin de cet acte, du moins je l'espère, si quelqu'un nous voit avec cette arme militaire, on ne ferait pas chère de nos peaux.

Je ne savais pas que cette ville était si étendue que ça quand nous nous arrêtons un petit moment dans un coin reculé. Je traînais la patte à cause de ma blessure mais Levi ne me disait rien sur ça. Après tout, ce n'est pas lui qui a reçu ce bloc de pierre, c'est moi et seulement moi. Je place la ceinture autour de la cuisse et je la serre le plus fort possible. J'entre le crochet dans le dernier des trous et j'observe ma blessure. Mh, on dirait que ça marche. Le flux de sang me semble beaucoup moins important. Tant mieux.

La ville, malgré ce qu'on peut en penser et à la vue de tous les événements qui se sont déroulés dernièrement, a quelque chose de rassurant. Dans la campagne allemande, ça sera une toute autre histoire. Il n'y aura pas forcément d'endroit pour nous abriter ou pour nous cacher. Nous serons très souvent à découvert et notre attention sera doublée. Les journées suivantes seront exténuantes, je le sens d'avance. Mais quel est l'imbécile qui a eu cette idée saugrenue ? Ah oui .. Moi.

De temps en temps, nous prenons un peu de neige dans nos mains pour la suçoter par la suite. Ce n'est, certes, pas aussi bon et désaltérant que l'eau que l'on a l'habitude de boire mais cela convient parfaitement pour notre survie. La poudre blanche étalée au sol est notre ennemie mais également notre alliée. Elle nous fait boire mais nous traînons à marcher dessus.

La nuit était, une fois de plus, tombée très rapidement et nous étions presque sortis de cette foutue ville. Mais on ne peut pas continuer de nuit, c'est impossible. La méconnaissance du terrain et la rudesse du temps ne peuvent pas nous permettre de nous aventurer comme ça. Il nous faut la lumière du jour pour cela. Tant pis.

Même si nous n'avons pas avancé de beaucoup, nous avançons et c'est le principal. Ne dit-on pas toujours que c'est le premier pas qui est le plus fondamental et le plus important ? Bien sur que si. Parce que si tu ne trouves pas la motivation, ou le courage, de l'effectuer ce petit pas, qui ressemble tout à fait à un pas ordinaire, et bien, tu restes sur place. Et c'était ça, l'objectif principal; il était hors de question pour moi, comme pour Levi certainement, de faire du sur place. Nos pas nous ferons traverser l'Allemagne entière. Nos pas foulerons, un jour, les Terres de Suisse.

* * *

* Ils se trouvent actuellement entre la ville de Berlin et celle de Eisenhüttenstadt (Google maps est ton ami !)

** Ma phrase ici, me semble bizarre mais je ne sais pas trop comment la reprendre. En gros, si vous ne l'avez pas bien comprise, Eren dit que Levi doit penser que lui non plus, il n'a pas à faire l'erreur de prétendre connaître Eren.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour voir de lire quelque chose de si "historique" mais je n'écris pas n'importe quoi. Je fais des recherches (même si les "problèmes" d'Eren et de Levi sont fictifs) donc voilà.


	4. Une nouvelle année commence

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Eren après avoir été sauvé par Levi, qui lui a dégagé la jambe de dessous l'énorme bloc de pierre, s'est retrouvé devant un soldat qui voulait le tuer. Heureusement pour le jeune allemand, une pensée l'a aidé à se relever, ce qui lui a permis de tuer son ennemi. Malgré son acte, il se retrouve maintenant en possession d'une arme mais une chose est devenue évidente : plus question de faire du sur-place. Le vrai voyage commence.

* * *

 _Le temps est étrange. A peine une année terminée qu'une autre recommence. Et ce jusqu'à l'infini .._

* * *

Nous sommes le 25 décembre et aujourd'hui, c'est Noël. Il n'a pas neigé cette, j'ai toujours rêvé d'un réveillon blanc mais j'en ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en observer un. Il a toujours neigé avant ou après mais jamais pendant. Mes pensées me ramènent des années en arrière, là où tout était si calme, si paisible, si joyeux. Oui, je me rappelle de tous ces sourires joyeux, ces rires communicatifs, les yeux pétillants que Mikasa et moi avions lors du grand déballage de cadeaux. Chaque année, tellement pressé de savoir ce qu'il se trouvait sous le sapin, je dévalais les escaliers à toute vitesse. Je faisais toujours la course avec Mikasa mais elle était toujours en bas la première. Combien de fois, je l'ai engueulé parce qu'elle gagnait .. Elle me disait toujours "Tu n'avais qu'à te réveiller avant au lieu de flemmarder". Oui, je m'endormais super tard tellement j'étais excité.

Je me souviens de la bonne odeur de la dinde qui cuisait dans le four, rien que d'y repenser, l'eau me vient à la bouche et je suis obligé de déglutir. Des images des décorations brillantes dans le sapin me reviennent elles aussi en tête. J'aimais tellement les mettre sur ses branches même si je ne pouvais pas atteindre la plus haute pour y placer la fameuse étoile.

 **\- Je suppose que tu ne fêtais pas Noël.**

 **\- Non.**

La communication entre nous est toujours aussi dure. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment le prendre car j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je lui raconte, glisse sur lui. En gros, il se fout royalement de ce que je peux lui dire.. Et je me demande vraiment pourquoi il a voulu me suivre. Une motivation cachée ? Je ne sais pas du tout.

Au matin du 31 décembre, je réalise qu'une autre année vient de s'écouler. Combien de morts y'a-t-il eu depuis le début 1941 ? Combien de personnes ont été séparées, arrachées de leur famille ? Certains foyers ont-ils célébré Noël ? Vont-ils s'amuser cette nuit ? Dans un sens, j'aimerai que ce soit le cas parce que cela voudrait dire que nous oublions l'Enfer qui s'abat actuellement partout autour de nous. Mais franchement, qui aurait la tête à ça ? Pas grand monde. Personne même. Enfin, je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas dans la tête de tout le monde. La mienne est bien suffisante.

 **\- ça va, ta jambe ?**

Je relève la tête, étonné par sa question. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il me demande comment ça se passe pour moi. Je lui réponds en hochant la tête puis il se dirige vers une grotte. C'est vrai que je suis crevé et ma jambe recommence à me faire souffrir. Il a dû le voir que je commençais à freiner la cadence de mes pas. Il s'inquiète pour moi ? Non ? Non.

Je m'assois au fond de celle-ci et je masse doucement l'endroit blessé. Tout ceci se cicatrise bien gentiment, tant mieux. ça se referme bien, c'est le principal. Levi allume un feu avec du petit bois et la chaleur de ces petites flammes me fait le plus grand bien.

 **\- Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Ce briquet !**

 **\- C'est le mien.**

Il s'amuse à fermer et à ouvrir le "capuchon" .. En réalité, j'ignore comment ça s'appelle, enfin bref, ce n'est pas le plus important. Il est vraiment plein de ressources alors comment il a pu se faire prendre en train de voler du pain ?

 **\- Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- Le fait que j'ai un briquet ?**

 **\- Non, pas ça. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as réussi à te faire choper pour l'histoire du pain.**

 **\- ça arrive. La faute à pas de chance, on va dire.**

 **\- Et je suis arrivé.**

 **\- ça, c'est vraiment de la malchance.**

Son ton ironique est de retour et il me regarde en coin pour jauger ma réaction. Désolé pour toi Levi mais aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup trop de mal pour tenter de balancer une réplique toute aussi sarcastique que la tienne. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Non. Il a l'air .. déçu de mon indifférence. Ou bien, il s'en fout royalement. Oui, c'est clairement la deuxième proposition quand je remarque ces nombreux clignements de cils. Je vois. Je ne parviens toujours pas à le déchiffrer correctement ce gars.

Il fait de plus en plus clair dans la grotte au fur et à mesure que la nuit sombre dans un bleu profond, à la limite du noir. Étrangement, nous entendons des cloches qui carillonnent. Il y a donc encore des églises debout. Mh en même temps, il faut dire que c'est solide ces é comprend alors deux choses. Premièrement, nous sommes proche d'une ville ou d'un village. Deuxièmement, elles sonnent douze coups. Nous sommes minuit et je formule le traditionnel vœu du nouvel an. Nous sommes officiellement en 1942.

 **\- Bonne année Levi.**

 **\- Espèce d'idiot.**

 **.**

Janvier 1942.

Ma blessure n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir même si la douleur me lance par moment. Ma cuisse est maintenant propriétaire d'une belle entaille, ça sera une anecdote à raconter dans le futur.

Cela fait quinze jours passés que nous alternons les moments de marche et les moments de repos dans certains endroits abandonnés. La guerre est vraiment passée partout, c'est hallucinant. Le froid de décembre est toujours bien présent même si nous avions changé de mois. Nous sommes dans le plus froid de l'hiver mais nos corps sont habitués à celui-ci et je n'ai franchement pas l'impression que la température descende en-dessous de zéro pendant la nuit. Et même si certaines journées, ça ne le dépasse pas, je n'en sens jamais la différence.

La campagne est vraiment plus dure à traverser que je ne pouvais l'imaginer et je préfère me retrouver dans les bois. Nous évitons autant que possible les villes et les grands villages. Je ne peux pas dire combien de kilomètres, nous avons dans les pattes mais une chose est sure, il y en a beaucoup.

Je sens les jours qui se rallongent progressivement et chacun d'entre eux nous apportent au bas mot, un kilomètre de plus. Bien évidemment, nous ne marchons pas tout le temps, il y a des jours où nous restons bien à l'abri mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas bon de rester au même endroit pendant une longue période. Par moment, nous trouvons une grange abandonnée ou une maison assez éloignée de la civilisation .. C'est une aubaine pour nous, dans ces instants-là. Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de chance, il se dresse justement une petite maison devant nous. On va pouvoir se reposer plus d'une heure. Je me dirige vers celle-ci tandis que Levi semble plus réticent que moi à l'idée de la visiter.

 **\- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?**

 **\- Quoi donc ?**

 **\- Cette maison, elle est loin d'être ab..**

Quand je pousse la porte de la maison, Levi ne peut finir sa phrase qu'une voix féminine lâche un petit cri. Un sac de provisions se retrouve à terre et avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, mon acolyte avait récupéré l'arme que je garde sur moi et le canon était pointée sur elle.

Il est droit comme un piquet, le bras aussi tendu que possible. A sa position, il ne fait aucun doute là-dessus, il a déjà eu l'occasion de se servir d'une arme par le passé. Son regard est particulièrement menaçant puis j'oriente mes yeux verts en direction de notre invitée surprise. Elle est effrayée. C'est une jeune femme rousse avec de grands yeux noisettes, malheureusement remplis de larmes à cause de la menace qui plane devant elle. Elle tremble, je le vois.

 **\- Non .. Ne .. Ne me tuez pas. Je vous en prie.**

 **\- Arrête !**

La jeune femme se met à genoux et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Sa tête baissée, elle est prête à accepter son sort mais je me mets à sa hauteur, un de mes bras tendu vers Levi. Il a compris que je voulais que qu'il range notre protection et je pose une main sur le mention de la femme. Il sursaute à ce contact puis elle me pousse, prends un bâton près de la porte et me tape dessus. Aïe, ça fait mal. Je me protège le visage de mes deux bras.

 **\- Arrêtez. On ne veut pas vous faire de mal.**

 **\- C'est .. c'est vrai ?**

 **\- Oui !**

 **\- Vous ne dites pas ça pour que je baisse la garde et me tuer par la suite ?**

 **\- Pas du tout. Mon ami a juste été surpris de vois que quelqu'un habitait ici. Rien de plus.**

 **\- Il a raison.**

Juste avant sa phrase, Levi avait soufflé. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où j'entend son soupir de la journée. Je récupère l'arme pour lui faire comprendre que ce que je dis est vrai puis une fois calmée, la jeune femme nous propose de manger et de boire un peu. A cela, nous ne pouvons pas refuser et elle nous invite à rentrer chez elle. L'intérieur est charmant, ni trop ni pas assez décoré. Il y a une table au milieu de la pièce avec quelques chaises autour de celle-ci. Un chauffage à bois est placé dans le coin de la pièce, de la chaleur, ça fait tellement de bien. ça change de ce froid perçant.

Elle prépare le repas tandis que nous nous installons à table. Quand l'assiette se pose devant mes yeux, je bave limite devant elle. Un bon repas, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en n'avais pas eu et mon estomac me dit merci à chaque bouchée que je prends grâce à mes couverts. Ne pas manger avec les doigts ou avec un bâton, en voilà, une grande évolution. Je remarque que Levi, bien que tout aussi affamé que moi, se comporte de manière bien plus modérée. Je ne l'ai jamais remarqué avant, je ne l'ai jamais observé non plus, mais il a beaucoup plus de bonnes manières que je ne le pensais. Ce gars est vraiment merveilleux.

Nous avons appris que la jeune femme s'appelle Petra et qu'elle vit ici avec son mari. Elle n'a pas d'enfant mais elle veut bien en avoir. Je trouve cela touchant, elle semble vraiment heureuse. J'ai dû appeler Levi d'un autre prénom lorsqu'elle nous a demandé quels étaient nos noms et la seule chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit était celui de mon meilleur ami. Levi est donc devenu Armin.

 **\- Petra !**

 **\- Er .. Erwin.**

Un grand homme blond aux yeux bleus vient de passer la porte, tenant bien fermement au bout d'une corde deux beaux lèvres qu'il vient certainement d'aller chasser. Quand il nous voit, il pointe immédiatement son fusil contre nous, ça sent vraiment mal.

 **\- Qui sont ces gens, Petra ?**

 **\- Non arrête. Voici Eren et son ami Armin.**

 **\- Armin, tu dis ? Tu n'as pas la tête de quelqu'un qui s'appelle Armin. Alors. Ton vrai nom ?**

Je tiens le bras de Levi tout en étant subjuguer par l'intuition de cet homme. En même temps, je le comprends. Levi est remarquable avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris, Armin est plutôt le prénom d'un blond aux yeux bleus, il est vrai. Il écarte ma main de son bras puis il secoue la tête pour me faire comprendre que ça ne sert plus à rien de mentir, il est démasqué.

 **\- Je n'ai pas honte de mes origines. Levi. Je m'appelle Levi.**

 **\- Oh. Un juif et un allemand ensemble ? Ce n'est pas commun.**

 **\- Chéri. Si tu pouvais baisser ton fusil.**

 **\- Que faites-vous ici ?**

 **\- Pourquoi on vous le dirait ?**

 **\- Parce que c'est moi qui a le fusil dans les mains.**

 **\- C'est une pitoyable menace. Cette merde n'est même pas chargée.**

 **\- Tu veux vraiment vérifier ?**

 **\- Levi !**

 **\- Ouais. Je veux bien.**

Il aime jouer avec la vie celui-là. Il reste stoïque devant cet Erwin qui l'est tout autant, on dirait un vrai combat de coq ou bien un concours de celui qui pissera le plus loin. Petra et moi, nous nous regardons pour savoir quoi faire mais contre toute attente, le blond pose son arme contre le mur et la petite rouquine soupire de soulagement.

 **\- Tu as des couilles. Tu me plais bien.**

Il retire son manteau juste après avoir déposé les deux lièvres sur la table puis il s'installe sur une des chaises en bois autour de celle-ci. Levi et moi sommes toujours debout devant lui et je ne sais toujours pas comment réagir. Il est impressionnant et puis, c'est le chef de maison, on est dans sa propriété avec sa femme .. Finalement, Erwin nous invite à nous rasseoir et nous terminons enfin les assiettes qui nous attendent.

xxx

 **\- Je vais vous aider.**

Je me lève une fois le repas terminé et je me propose d'aider Petra pour débarrasser et laver les couverts. Au début, elle la refuse mais comme j'insiste une nouvelle fois, elle ne peut plus me dire non. Je vois Levi qui discute avec Erwin. I peine une heure, ils se tuaient des yeux et maintenant, ils se parlent. Très cher Homme aux Yeux Bleus, dites-moi votre secret. Il a l'air intéressé par leur dire, et bien si je m'étais imaginé ça. Cela doit être de ma faute si il ne discute pas assez avec moi, il s'en fout complètement. Mais au final, je crois bien que c'est le verre d'alcool qui parle .. Il n'aurait pas baissé sa garde aussi facilement, si ? Non. Levi est quelqu'un d'assez méfiant de nature, enfin méfiant aux premiers abords. Remarque, un manque de confiance en quelque chose ou en quelqu'un ne veut pas dire ne pas lui parler, c'est vrai aussi. Mais au fond, ça me déplaît. Je reste avec lui 24h/24 et 7j/7 et je n'arrive pas à m'intégrer dans sa vie.

 **\- Ils s'entendent bien.**

 **\- Je vois ça.**

 **\- Vous avez entrepris quelque chose de périlleux.**

 **\- C'était une idée comme ça.**

 **\- Je la trouve bien. Un peu suicidaire mais bien.**

 **\- Par moment, je me dis que c'est n'importe quoi.**

 **\- C'est un peu tard pour abandonner, non ? Et puis tu comptes le faire ?**

 **\- Non ! Bien sur que non. Jamais.**

Elle sourit de ma réponse. Oh, je vois. Merci Petra, elle a raison. Bien sur que je ne pourrais pas abandonner sauf si j'en suis vraiment obligé -la mort- Mais j'y arriverais. On y arrivera. On s'en donne les moyens pour réussir, on ne va pas échouer si facilement. Nous continuons à discuter de choses et d'autres pendant que nous rangeons la vaisselle. Je regarde Erwin lorsqu'elle m'annonce quelque chose. Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça, je m'étonne de la confiance qu'elle me porte alors que ça ne fait même pas quelques heures que nous nous connaissons. Je suis heureux, il existe donc de bonnes choses dans cet apocalypse.

Erwin déplie une carte et montre le chemin à suivre du bout de son index. Je suppose que c'est Levi qui lui a demandé de l'aide .. Cette phrase sonne faux dans ma tête, comment un monstre de fierté peut demander un conseil ? Je crois que je vois Levi comme une personne qu'il n'est pas. Déchiffre-le Eren et tout ira mieux par la suite. C'est beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Bordel Armin, pourquoi tu n'es pas là en ce moment ? Tu as le don pour savoir lire les autres. Je t'envie vraiment, espèce de blondinet.

Quelques heures après, nous nous retrouvons dans la grange située juste à coté. On ne risquait rien et si c'était le cas, on pourrait vite partir les bois ne sont pas très loin. Je me sens enfin propre, Petra nous avait gentiment préparer de l'eau chaude et j'ai pu profiter de celle-ci sur mon corps. Cette simple sensation m'avait terriblement manqué et même si la chaleur me piquait sur les coupures, mes muscles se détendaient un par un et mon dieu que ça faisait du bien. Mon dernier bain remonte à l'année 1938. Cela fait bientôt quatre ans que je me lave à l'eau de pluie quand celle-ci daigne se montrer et en hiver, j'utilise bien évidemment la neige. De temps en temps, Levi trouve un petit endroit pour le faire mais bon ça ne remplace pas une bassine d'eau chaude. En parlant de lui, lui aussi est devenu un homme différent. Comme quoi, un petit rien peut tout changer. Nous avons enfin de nouveaux habits et ça, c'est vraiment mais vraiment plaisant. J'en avais marre de baigner dans tous les fluides inimaginables.

La guerre semble plus paisible de ce coté. C'est une ignoble pensée, quand on la regarde bien, de se dire qu'une guerre peut être « paisible » mais c'est vraiment ce que je ressens.

Le corps installé sur la paille, mes mains remplacent l'oreiller. Je soupire tout en regardant le bois de la grange juste au-dessus de nos têtes.

 **\- Tu dors ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Idiot. Dis-moi …**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je peux te poser une question .. personnelle ?**

 **\- Ai-je le droit de refuser ?**

 **\- Bien sur.**

 **\- Bien. Dans ce cas, je ne refuse pas.**

Je tourne la tête vers lui aussi rapidement que possible. Il ne refuse pas ? Pourtant, j'étais prêt à encaisser un refus. Je vois qu'il regarde également le bois de la grange et ses yeux semblent être remplis de souvenir. Il ne me repousse pas parce qu'il est dans le bon mode, ce soir. Je souris légèrement, celui-ci est triste plus que joyeux, et je me replace correctement.

 **\- C'est délicat et ..**

 **\- Oh. Tu veux savoir ce que je faisais avant, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu as des théories ?**

 **\- Oui. Une ..**

 **\- Accouche, on ne va pas y passer la nuit.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu … Mh …**

 **\- T'es pas une flèche, toi. Est-ce que je faisais la pute ? Tu peux le dire Eren, je ne le prendrais pas comme une insulte.**

Ça m'énerve. J'aimerai, moi aussi, pouvoir lire autant dans les gens. Mais à première vue, ce don n'est pas pour moi. En même temps, je suis le Prince de l'Impulsivité, je ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir alors me concentrer sur quelque chose ..

 **\- Non. Je ..**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?**

 **\- Et bien, tu es jeune et puis tu es beau alors ..**

 **\- Huh ? Tu penses que je suis beau ?**

 **\- Non, je .. Enfin tu es agréable à regarder.**

 **\- Eren, petit salopard. Et tu aimerais expérimenter ?**

 **\- Hein ? Non. Pas du tout.**

Je sens son corps qui se rapproche du mien puis un bras passe au-dessus de moi. Il est à présent à moitié pencher sur moi. Je sens mon coeur battre plus rapidement et mes joues s'empourprent. Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ? Je comprends que c'est la guerre et que tout le monde a des besoins mais je ne veux pas de ça. Mon esprit pense à « repousse-le » mais mon corps est comme « non, laisse-le ». Cependant, je me sens vraiment effrayé quand son visage se rapproche dangereusement du mien. Ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes puis il me lance un petit « mh » moqueur. Il se replace dos à coté de moi et je soupire de soulagement. Je glisse mes yeux vers lui et il m'adresse un petit sourire de la même veine que son « mh ». Enfoiré.

 **\- Enfoiré.**

 **\- Je sais. Mais tu sais Eren, pour survivre, il faut savoir user de tous les moyens que cette putain de nature veut bien t'accorder. Et tant pis si tout ce dont tu disposes est ton propre corps. Il faut savoir l'utiliser à bon escient.**

 **\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait remonté des vieux souvenirs.**

 **\- Ne sois jamais désolé, Eren. Je te l'ai déjà dit.**

Ma première impression envers Levi était juste. Ce type est une blessure à l'état brut et c'est pour cela que ses traits sont aussi durs. Il se protège. Il est tellement détruit à l'intérieur que ça me fend le coeur.

Je ne connaissais pas ce gars et je l'ai sauvé un jour de décembre. Et quand je vois de tout ce qu'il est capable de faire, je me dis que j'ai bien fait. Cependant, j'aimerai tellement pouvoir le soulager de sa peine. C'est l'apocalypse autour de nous et je ne veux pas être ce gamin stupide et égoïste. Si seulement je pouvais aider une seule personne, j'aimerai, pour le moment, que ce soit Levi.

Je n'ai pas su aider Mikasa, ma sœur, quand elle fût emmener par les allemands pour je-ne-sais-quoi. Je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve ni même si elle est encore vivante. Réside-t-elle toujours en Allemagne ? Que fait-elle ? Est-elle bien traitée ? Quand je disais que l'ignorance était pire que tout, j'avais bien raison.

Je n'ai pas pu sauvé Maman et Papa non plus. Papa m'a caché dans le mur et je les ai vu se faire tirer dessus par ces enfoirés de nazis. Je me rappelle des dernières phrases de mon père lorsqu'il m'a pris le bras et m'a jeté ici. J'ai pu sortir in extremis de la maison avant que ces enflures ne l'incendie. Je me souviens de grandes flammes dans le ciel de cette nuit-là. C'est peut-être pour ça que je ne pouvais pas dormir pendant les nuits de « grand nettoyage ». Je m'étais la cause sur l'affreuse odeur alors qu'au final, c'étaient mes souvenirs.

J'ai laissé les parents de mon ami Armin le « vendre » et le remettre entre les mains des soldats. Ils voulaient le protéger coûte que coûte, ils le savaient intelligent alors ils ont pensé que son savoir allait leur permettre de les sauver tous les trois. Quelques minutes après avoir embarqué Armin, ces saloperies en uniforme les avaient tués. J'étais présent lors de la scène mais j'étais caché. Je ne devais absolument pas me faire voir. Je ne devais plus me faire voir, d'ailleurs. Mais tout comme Mikasa, je ne sais rien du tout de sa condition.

Une larme coule le long de ma joue et Levi me l'essuie de son index gauche. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il me regardait mais peu importe. Tant que je pleure, cela montre que je suis encore quelqu'un avec des émotions et donc un humain. Mais le gars à coté de moi est vraiment quelqu'un en or, sous son aspect de vieux chien grognon.

 **\- Tss. Arrête de chialer comme une gonzesse. Et puis pourquoi tu le fais ?**

 **\- Pour rien. Et arrête de m'appeler gamin, tu n'es pas plus vieux que moi.**

 **\- J'ignore ton âge alors je ne peux pas te contredire sur ce point.**

 **\- 15 ans. J'ai 15 ans.**

 **\- Alors tu es bien un mouflet.**

 **\- ça ne me dit pas ton âge.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Tu ne vivras pas plus en le sachant.**

 **\- Arrête d'être aussi désagréable. Tu étais potentiellement sympa, il y a encore quelques minutes.**

 **\- 21 ans, tu es content maintenant ?**

 **\- Je parie que tu es né en hiver, toi.**

 **\- Ferme-là et dors. On demandera à Petra de nous donner un peu de vivre et quelques objets utiles puis on se casse.**

 **\- Oui P'pa. Bonne nuit.**

Sa réponse est un lourd souffle mais j'en ai l'habitude et ça me fait plus rire qu'autre chose. Je ferme les yeux et comme pour ce jour de décembre, je m'endors calmement et sans crainte de me réveiller toutes les cinq minutes.

* * *

Encore une fois, c'est un long chapitre. Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans celui-là mais on en apprend un petit peu plus sur le passé d'Eren et peut-être un peu plus celui de Levi (allez savoir si cela est la vérité ou pas).

J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et que vous continuez à aimer cette histoire. Au chapitre prochain.


	5. De la con-fiance

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Après avoir secouru Levi, ce dernier lui a rendu la pareille en débloquant la jambe d'Eren de dessous un bloc de pierre. Mais le destin s'acharne sur celui-ci lorsqu'il est confronté à un soldat qui veut le tuer. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, il le bute de sang-froid. Cela fait un mois passé qu'Eren et Levi ont entrepris leur voyage pour aller jusqu'en Suisse et celui-ci est loin d'être fini.

* * *

 _Tu sais ce qu'il y a de mieux avec la confiance, c'est qu'il y a le mot con à l'intérieur._

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mes songes n'étaient pas peuplés d'immondes images qui me faisaient rappeler à chaque seconde l'endroit où nous étions. Je ne m'en souvenais malheureusement pas à mon réveil mais je sais qu'ils étaient beaux et enfin normaux.

Levi est déjà levé quand j'ouvre les yeux et que je m'étire das la paille pour me mettre en condition. Je me demande vraiment quand est-ce qu'il dort celui-là. Je me mets debout puis je me dirige vers la maison de Petra et d'Erwin tout en frottant mon œil droit de la main du même coté. L'air est encore transperçant et je grelotte puis en rentrant dans l'habitation, je suis surpris par la chaleur qui habille immédiatement mon corps. ça me fait du bien, beaucoup plus que je ne l'avais imaginé.

La jolie rousse me tend un bol rempli d'un liquide chaud. Ce n'est pas du chocolat ni du café, non c'est du thé et son goût délicieux se loge dans ma gorge. Levi me regarde et je lui fais signe de la tête, il me répond mais il souffle en voyant mes cheveux en bataille. Je lève les yeux vers eux et je ris légèrement. Je suis vraiment désolé Levi mais je n'avais pas de glace pour me refaire une beauté.

 **\- Bien dormi ?**

 **\- Oh oui. Merci.**

Elle me sourit et celui-ci me fait penser à celui de maman. Ma journée commence bien. Je profite allégrement du confort qui m'est donné actuellement car je sais que celui-ci ne va pas durer éternellement et d'ailleurs, Levi me presse le pas afin que nous partions vite. Il ne fait jamais très long en ces journées d'hiver, il faut profiter de la lumière naturelle pour avancer le plus possible. Je le sais tout ça, pas besoin de me le répéter quinze mille fois.

 **\- Tenez ! ça vous servira.**

Erwin nous tend un petit sac, les regards des ses yeux noirs et de mes yeux verts qui se croisent, puis je décide de regarder à l'intérieur. Il y a de la ficelle, des allumettes, une gourde ainsi qu'un couteau. Je remarque quelque chose en plus au fond de celui-ci et je découvre un petit morceau de savon ainsi que deux médicaments, deux denrées rares. A cette découverte, je leur rends tout en disant que je ne peux pas l'accepter.

 **\- Non, on ..**

 **\- Avec ce que vous projetez de faire, gardez-le.**

Erwin lance un regard vers Levi qui est lourd de sous-entendus et le noir hoche la tête afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il a bien saisi ce que le blond dit silencieusement. Je fronce les sourcils à cet échange qui joue les filles de l'air puis Levi m'entraîne vers la porte.

\- Prenez-ça également.

Petra nous donne des vêtements de rechange plutôt chaud et propre soigneusement pliés et je me sens coupable d'une telle gentillesse. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir et les quitter comme ça me remplit le cœur de cette drôle d'émotion. Elle voit mon hésitation à accepter ce cadeau puis elle me sourit tout en posant sa main sur le ventre. Ah oui, c'est vrai, notre petite discussion de la veille. Je prends alors le présent et je la remercie en lui rendant son sourire.

Erwin est un homme heureux, je pense. En tout cas, j'aimerai bien avoir une femme aussi gentille que Petra, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

Levi me devance de quelques pas tandis que je fais un signe d'au revoir au couple situé juste derrière nous. Je sens une fissure au cœur lorsque je réalise que ce n'est pas un "au revoir" mais un adieu. La main du noir se heurte sur le haut de mon crâne.

 **\- Aïe, ça fait mal. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?**

 **\- Ta tête de déprimé.**

Je lui grogne dessus puis je réalise qu'il a raison. Ce n'est pas en pensant comme cela que l'on va y arriver.

 **\- Erwin t'a indiqué le chemin à suivre ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Je le suis sans me poser de questions et deux heures après, nous nous retrouvons proche d'un village apparemment désert. Malgré la petite taille de celui-ci, nous restons sur nos gardes. Le couteau que le blond nous a donné ce matin se trouve avec moi tandis que Levi possède l'arme à feu. On n'a pas encore eu le temps de m'apprendre à tirer correctement, de loin je ne vise pas assez précisément, et je ne sais même pas si je peux me débrouiller avec cette lame tranchante.

 **\- Tu ne trouves pas cet endroit un peu trop calme ?**

Il pose une main sur ma bouche puis il place son index sur ses lèvres pour m'ordonner de me taire. Il guette chaque endroit de ses yeux gris et reste en alerte au moindre petit bruit suspect. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, je sens son corps se détendre et il retire sa main, qu'il nettoie direct. Je roule des yeux à ce geste, je ne m'habituerai vraiment pas à ces manies.

 **\- Tu es bien trop bruyant.**

Je lui tire une gueule comme un sabot et il semble amusé par la situation. Regarde ce visage, Levi, il est tout sauf amusé alors arrête. Je suppose que j'ai accompagné le geste à la pensée vu qu'il me regarde, un sourcil arqué. Je sens que le rouge me monte aux joues à cause de mon idiotie. Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et je cours pour le rejoindre, vu que monsieur a continué de marcher.

- **Hey ! Attends-moi !**

.

Février 1942

Cela fait deux mois jour pour jour que Levi et moi sommes sur la route pour rejoindre la terre neutre qu'est la Suisse. Les nuits ne sont pas sûres à cause de toutes ces attaques surprises et les journées sont peuplées de morts longeant les routes, les rivières, les bois et tout le reste.

Nous ne sommes plus vraiment dans la campagne allemande. Les prairies ont été remplacées par des forêts et notre voyage, qui n'a plus rien d'une promenade de santé, s'éternise un peu plus. Il est difficile de marcher dans les bois. Il faut faire attention à chaque endroit où l'on pose le pied car cet endroit est encore plus hostile. Il y a des pièges partout et il n'est pas impossible de voir des bombes perdues, prêtes à exploser.

Le temps se montre de plus en plus clément par moment et les journées ont bien rallongées. Levi est toujours une huître par moment mais je le cerne de mieux en mieux. Et je sais qu'il aime mon coté téméraire mais ma trop grande impulsivité gâche le tout. Je le sais Levi, pas besoin de me le rabâcher pendant x fois. Maman et Mikasa s'en sont chargées des milliers de fois avant toi, je suis rôdé.

Je ne sais pas quel jour nous sommes, j'en ai perdu le compte. Parfois, je me prenais pour samedi alors qu'il n'était que jeudi et inversement. Oui, j'ai vraiment perdu la notion du temps.

 **\- On est quel jour, aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Le 14 février.**

Le 14 février ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis bête. Nous sommes partis le 14 décembre. Ce n'était pas si compliqué à m'en rappeler pourtant. Le 14 février, la Saint-Valentin, la fête des amoureux. Quelle idée stupide quand on y pense. Pourquoi faire une fête pour que l'on se dise que l'on s'aime alors que tous les autres jours sont aussi importants que celui-là. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux, enfin réellement amoureux, mais je me vois pas attendre un jour précis pour dire à la personne de mon cœur et bien, que je l'aime. L'amour ne dure pas qu'une seule journée, c'est un ensemble de petits moments parsemés dans toute notre vie, dans toute l'année. Tous ces sentiments ne se concentrent pas en une seule journée, c'est tout bonnement impossible.

 **\- Tu as déjà été amoureux ?**

 **\- C'est quoi ce cette question, stupide gamin ?**

 **\- Et bien, on est le 14 février alors ..**

 **\- Oh, je vois.**

 **\- Tu ne réponds pas à la question.**

 **\- Ta voix est soûlante.**

 **\- Mais ! Dis-moi.**

 **\- A quoi ça va t'apporter de le savoir ?**

 **\- Alors, tu l'as déjà été, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Non. Maintenant, tais-toi.**

Je ne sais que penser de cette réponse. Je pense que celle-ci n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge mais je n'ose pas lui en demander plus. Tu es bien trop curieux, Eren, cela te perdra un jour. Si maman était encore là, elle me dirait encore une de ses phrases bien senties ou bien, elle se serait chargée Mikasa de me remettre sur le droit chemin. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis quelqu'un qui ne peut rester en place cinq minutes et qui est curieux de tout.

Levi n'est pas si impartial que ça même si il le laisse guère de place à l'erreur ou à la surprise. Mais tout peut arriver dans ce monde alors je ne vois pas pourquoi, lui aussi, n'aurait pas pu sentir quelque chose s'apparentant à de l'amour ou un truc similaire. Bref. C'était franchement bête de lui avoir poser cette question et j'étais franchement débile pour espérer obtenir une réponse.

Nous traversons la forêt à pas de loup, les feuilles qui avaient résister à l'automne se retrouvent propulsées par le vent et terminent leurs vies au pied de l'arbre qui fût leur logement un certain nombres de mois. Nous sommes comme elles, au final. Sauf que notre printemps et notre été durent des années. Je lève la tête et je hume la bonne odeur des sapins. Je sais que Noël est passé depuis longtemps mais cette senteur singulière me rappellent les chauds réveillons dans la maison.

J'attendais avec impatience le soir de Noël pour espérer voir le traîneau du gros bonhomme vêtu de rouge. Mikasa a su bien avant moi qu'il n'existait pas mais elle ne m'avait jamais rien dit parce qu'elle aimait me voir heureux. Elle a toujours été très inquiète et protectrice envers moi même si elle ne faisait pas réellement partie de la famille. Enfin si, bien sur que si mais ce n'est pas ma sœur biologique. En effet, ces parents sont morts quand elle avait 9 ans et mes parents l'ont recueilli. Je souris à cette pensée. N'empêche, je n'étais pas trop avancé sur mon âge parce qu'à neuf ans, je croyais encore qu'il existait. Quel naïf, j'ai fait. Oh d'ailleurs, bon anniversaire en retard Mikasa. J'espère que tu vas bien là où tu te trouves. Un jour, je te le promets, on se reverra.

Je fonce dans Levi quand celui-ci s'arrête sans prévenir.

 **\- Tu pourrais prévenir.**

 **\- Baisse-toi.**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- Baisse-toi, je te dis.**

Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules il abaisse mon corps au plus proche du sol. Nous sommes tapis dans un buisson à l'orée du bois. Nous allions traverser le chemin pour rejoindre l'autre partie de la forêt lorsqu'il a entendu des camions allemands venir par ici.

Deux, trois blindés passent devant nous ainsi qu'un char militaire. Plusieurs officiers sont à terre et des prisonniers marchent le long de la route. Ils sont attachés aux poignets et aux chevilles puis on voit que certains ne peuvent suivre la cadence. Les femmes sont épuisées et leurs pleurs sont silencieux. Je suppose que leur résistance leur a valu que des coups de crosses, de bottes, ou je-ne-sais-quoi-d'autre. Le convoi s'arrête pile devant nous et ni Levi, ni moi, ne faisons le moindre mouvement qui puisse indiquer notre présence à quelques mètres tout juste d'eux.

Le cri de souffrance d'un homme me fait glacer le sang. Ils n'ont aucune morale, ces salopards. Battre un homme à terre, quel bel esprit. Ils n'ont aucun mal à se faire "respecter" ces ordures. Non, en fait, il n'y a aucune question de respect dans cette histoire. Ce sont juste des enfoirés qui profitent de la faiblesse des gens pour les achever encore plus et les mettre plus bas que terre. Ces pratiques me débectent et je sens que mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Levi agrippe mon bras le plus sévèrement possible et il me regarde le plus férocement qu'il ne le peut. Ses yeux gris se sont assombris et les rides de mon front s'estompe peu à peu. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de réagir au quart de tour et de laisser mes émotions l'emporter sur ma raison.

N'empêche, nous sommes témoins de choses auxquelles ne nous pouvons rien faire et ça me rend tellement impuissant. Évidemment, il est illusoire et complètement utopique de penser que l'on peut tout changer juste en claquant des doigts mais si seulement on pouvait faire une petite bonne action .. Est-ce trop demander ?

Mes membres inférieurs s'engourdissent de secondes en secondes mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'effectuer le moindre mouvement et je prie pour que ces foutus militaires dégagent le plus vite hors de ma vue. Levi frotte sa jambe gauche et je fronce à nouveau les sourcils. ça semble lui lancer, se serait-il fait mal à la chasse ou autre ? Je n'ai pas le temps de trouver une réponse plausible à cette question quand j'aperçois que le convoi se remet en marche. Dans quelques temps, nous allons pouvoir sortir de cette cachette de fortune. Le jour où j'ai proposé à Levi de partir, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça allait être dur mais je ne regrette pas ce choix, sûrement pas. Et j'imagine que Levi non plus. Enfin, je ne crois pas.

Nous restons un bon dix minutes accroupis dans le buisson après l'éloignement des troupes afin d'éviter de nous faire repérer puis nous déguerpissons de l'autre coté de la route.

Mon cœur bat à la chamade et nous nous arrêtons un instant lorsque tout nous semble tranquille. Je prends la gourde et bois une gorgée d'eau. Il n'y en a presque plus alors nous essayons de l'économiser mais ce n'est pas si facile que ça. Les ruisseaux ou étendues d'eau sont difficiles à trouver et si par chance, on en tombe sur un, le corps flottant d'un homme nous dissuade fortement de nous procurer de cette substance vitale. Et la neige n'est plus présente pour que l'on s'en serve comme eau de secours.

 **\- Il n'y en a presque plus.**

 **\- Je sais.**

Levi est bien plus fort psychologiquement que moi. C'est indéniable. Et même physiquement, malgré qu'il soit bien plus mince que moi, il me dépasse largement. Je n'ai pas envie de lui montrer que je m'inquiète pour telle ou telle chose. Et puis, il voit les mêmes choses que moi, il n'a nul besoin d'un résumé encore plus catastrophique de ma part.

Si seulement il pouvait pleuvoir qu'on puisse la récupérer, ça serait vraiment génial. Mais cela fait une semaine que le temps menace mais que rien ne se produit derrière. Je souffle à cette pensée et je m'installe dos contre un arbre.

 **\- Qu'as-tu à ta jambe gauche ?**

 **\- Huh ?**

Il arque un sourcil tout en décalant légèrement sa tête sur le coté. Il ne semble pas comprendre la question et je lui pointe mon index en direction de sa cuisse gauche sur laquelle s'était posée sa main quelques secondes auparavant.

 **\- Oh ça ? Rien.**

 **\- Rien ? Elle semble te faire souffrir.**

 **\- ça va Eren. On va dire que c'est une blessure de guerre. C'est dans l'air du temps.**

 **\- Ne plaisante pas avec ça.**

Il m'observe et ses pupilles me jugent comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Je décroise les bras pour les lever afin de lui faire comprendre que je n'insiste pas puis je les recroise tout en tournant la tête vers la gauche. Je regarde nos alentours et je ne vois que des arbres et des buissons à perte de vue. Je suppose que la prochaine présence de vie humaine se trouve à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici et je souffle une nouvelle fois. Quand allons-nous franchir l'endroit tant escompté ? Bonne question.

 **\- Allez, on y va.**

Il me bouscule afin de me décoller de l'arbre puis je le suis sans rien dire. On restait parfois des heures sans parler. Il n'était pas très bavard mais j'avoue que parfois, ce silence me pèse énormément. Je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas depuis des lustres, que ça fait que deux mois que nous voyageons ensemble, mais je ne sais pas. Je pensais vraiment qu'on allait au moins en savoir davantage l'un sur l'autre mais non. Nous sommes encore que deux parfaits inconnus.

Il doit être dans les environs de 19h lorsque la nuit nous empêche de faire un seul pas de plus. Le paysage n'a pas changé depuis tout à l'heure ey nous nous installons parmi tous ces branchages cassés et feuilles retirées de leur socle. Le feu nous réchauffe légèrement et nous mangeons ce que la nature veut bien nous offrir. Je m'endors peu de temps après, épuisé avec de nombreux kilomètres dans les pattes.

.

Mars 1942 ( _entre Magdebourg et_ _Leipzig_ _)_

Les arbres se repeuplent et le froid tend à se radoucir. Nous sommes à quelques jours du printemps et ça se sent tout doucement. Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle est ma saison préférée mais si je devais la choisir par défaut, je dirais le printemps.

 **\- Quelle est ta saison préférée ?**

 **\- Où vas-tu chercher toutes ces questions ?**

 **\- ... De ma tête.**

 **\- Alors, elle doit être bien vide.**

Il toque plusieurs fois dessus et je le somme d'arrêter de me martyriser comme ça. Si je ne lui pose pas de question du genre, on se mure dans un énorme, looong silence. Je veux bien que ce soit reposant par moment mais il y a des limites à tout.

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Le printemps. Pour le grand nettoyage.**

Je me tape le front de ma main et je secoue la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est de cette réponse, Levi ? A croire que ta réelle personnalité est celle d'un clown parce que parfois, tu sors de belles conneries. En tout cas cette réponse me vaut de sortir de cet atmosphère un peu tendu qui s'était installé.

 **\- Tu me fais confiance ?**

 **\- Bien sur que non.**

Sa réponse est nette, précise et sans bavure. Elle est comme le couperet qui a tranché la gorge de Marie-Antoinette. Il ne me fait toujours pas confiance, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Ceux qui l'obtiennent ne sont certainement pas nombreux. En tout cas, je suis fixé maintenant, je ne l'obtiendrais jamais. Je sens ses yeux glisser vers moi.

 **\- Je vois.**

 **\- Déçu ?**

Déçu ? Bien sur que je le suis mais au fond, j'en attendais pas moins. Enfin, je ne peux même pas appeler ça être déçu. C'est différent et je ne sais pas mettre le doigt dessus.

 **\- Non. Je pensais juste que ..**

Je ne peux terminer ma phrase parce qu'au final, je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre. C'est dur de se dire que la personne qui est avec vous tout au long de la journée et de la nuit, et ce les sept jours de la semaine, ne nous fait pas confiance. Enfin, ça ne changera pas le fait que moi, je lui ai donné.

 **\- T'emmerde pas avec ça.**

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand même. Tu sais bien que j'ai confiance en toi. Mais en même temps pourquoi il la porterait sur un gamin de six ans son cadet ?

 **\- La confiance n'est qu'une chose subjective, Eren. On peut très bien vivre sans.**

 **\- Oui mais .. être trop méfiant n'est pas non plus.**

 **\- Accorder un peu de toi-même à quelqu'un d'autre ne fait de lui que ton ennemi.**

Je bouge mes yeux de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche pour essayer d'en décrypter le message mais non, j'ai beau me la répéter des centaines de fois, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire. Je suis d'accord sur le fait que nous sommes notre propre ennemi mais pour le reste .. En gros, tant que je fais confiance à personne, tout va bien ? C'est un peu réducteur, non ?

 **\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Mais bon, tu as ton point de vue et j'ai le mien.**

Il hausse les épaules et l'atmosphère qui s'était détendu est devenu encore plus pesant. Tiens, ça t'apprendra à ouvrir ta grande gueule, Eren.

.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Levi et moi, on ne s'est pas parlé depuis hier, depuis cette fameuse histoire de confiance. C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas être toujours d'accord l'un avec l'autre mais je trouve que c'est un peu extrême cette façon de nous éviter comme ça. ça me fait penser aux moments où j'étais seul dans cet immeuble en ruines. Le silence était vraiment insupportable mais ce n'était pas encore la même chose : je n'avais personne pour me donner la réplique , pas comme cette fois-ci.

Nous arrivons enfin proche d'un attroupement d'habitations et comme à notre habitude, nous nous montrons très prudent.

 **\- Eren ! Barre-toi vite.**

Je rebrousse chemin en courant tout en jetant un regard vers l'arrière. Certains soldats allemands étaient en embuscade et nous nous sommes jetés dans la gueule du loup à pieds joints. Je regarde à présent le sol pour voir exactement où je mets les pieds et je m'attends à entendre des coups de feu mais rien de tout ça ne se produit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, et en me sentant en sécurité, je m'arrête pour reprendre ma respiration, une main apposée sur le tronc d'un arbre, l'autre sur ma hanche droite.

 **\- Merci Le...**

Je me retourne et je constate que Levi n'est pas présent auprès de moi. Attends, attends ... C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ce n'est pas moi qui doit se faire prendre normalement ? Comment ..? Il doit être parti ailleurs, ce n'est pas possible. Je le cherche dans le périmètre proche et je ne le vois nul part. Je reprends le chemin inverse et je vois avec effroi, Levi, les bras attachés derrière le dos, une ficelle à ses poignées, le visage boueux et les cheveux crasseux. J'en connais deux qui ont dû se faire malmener avant de le capturer. Même de loin, je crois apercevoir ses yeux gris qui balancent des munitions de mitraillette à tout bout de champ et le plus petit soldat lui flanque son pied dans la tronche afin qu'il retire cet satané air. Tu peux toujours courir mon coco.

Il le jette littéralement dans leur fourgon de malheur puis ils se barrent je-ne-sais-où. Putain, je vais faire comment pour aller le chercher celui-là ? Je suppose qu'ils vont suivre la route principale. Bon partons de cette hypothèse là.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir. Je ne vous retiens pas longtemps mais je tiens seulement à vous remercier à nouveau de me lire et d'aimer ce que je fais (même si tous mes lecteurs ne me le disent pas). J'ai une petite nouvelle pour vous, j'ai relu ma fiction (et oui, j'ai la suite et pas vous, niark. Je connais même la fin, double niark) et en théorie, si tout va bien, il devrait y avoir entre 16 et 20 chapitres. Donc, le dénouement n'est pas pour tout de suite, vous avez hâte n'est-ce pas ? Certains chapitres sont encore en cours d'écriture parce que je suis dans le plus dur de ma fiction. Oui, oui. Mais bon, vous le verrez très bientôt. Pendant les grandes vacances (ou bien avant si je mets deux chapitres par semaine, nous verrons bien). Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous pensez de mon histoire.

Je suis désolée pour Farlan mais je vous assure qu'il est bien prévu dans mon histoire. Encore un peu de patience.


	6. Levi, Eren et les Emmerdes

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Eren et Levi se sont retrouvés à voyager ensemble par le plus grand des hasards (ou du moins par l'impulsion d'Eren) et après deux mois d'alternance entre marche et repos, ils se sont retrouvés chez un charmant couple Erwin et Petra Smith. Malgré cela, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et nos deux héros sont obligés de repartir. Cependant, lors d'une traversée de village, Levi a été capturé par des soldats allemands. Que va-t-il se passer pour lui ? Eren va-t-il réussir à le retrouver et le sauver ?

* * *

 _Levi, Eren et les Emmerdes._

* * *

Je suis le chemin et les traces de roues sur celui-ci m'indique que je suis sur la bonne voie. C'est un point positif. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve devant une gare et je vois qu'un train composé de wagons rouges se trouve à quai. Je vois une tonne de personnes donc la plupart porte une étoile jaune au bras et je fronce les sourcils en repensant à certaines phrases que mon père m'a dit : je comprends tout de suite la situation. Je scrute les environs et je n'hésite pas une seule seconde pour rejoindre les rangs. Oui c'est vrai que ça paraît vraiment surréaliste mais je me dois de sauver Levi. Je lorgne le coin droit et je remarque des femmes avec les cheveux gras, des enfants qui suivent leurs parents sans savoir ce qui se passe, le côté droit est composé d'hommes qui traînent la patte. Mais ce qui me frappe, c'est qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule expression dans leurs yeux, ils ne sont même pas effrayés, ils acceptent leurs sorts. Enfin .. Il est surtout question d'ignorance.

Avant de mourir, mes parents -mon père à dire vrai- m'ont expliqué que la moitié des exportés ne savaient absolument pas leurs destinations de fin. C'est plutôt logique au final. Sinon tout le monde aurait gueulé à la révolte et ça, il est impensable pour la "race supérieure" de se laisser marcher sur les pieds de la sorte. Répugnant. Révoltant. Et quand certains comprenaient de quoi il retournait, l'armée les endoctrinait en leur faisant croire qu'ils partaient "travailler" dans les camps. Pour certains, c'était vrai mais pour la quasi-totalité, ce voyage était bien le dernier. Tss. Comment certaines personnes peuvent accepter de rester tranquillement chez eux pendant que des milliers d'autres meurent sans aucune raison ? Cela me dépasse.

Mes yeux recherchent des cheveux noirs d'ébène mais surtout cette coiffure des plus particulières. Bordel Levi .. A ce moment, j'aimerai bien que tu fasses 1m80 ! Les personnes devant moi ne sont que des cadavres ambulants, ils sont bien plus morts que vivants et ça me désole. Des coups de feu me font boucher les oreilles et nous nous regroupons encore plus les uns contre les autres. L'idée c'est de nous tuer sur le quai, c'est ça ? Je ne crois pas si bien dire lorsque je bute contre un corps inanimé. J'écarquille les yeux quand je me sens tomber en avant. Non, il ne faut absolument pas que je tombe ici sinon ça en est fini de moi. Qui va aller se soucier de moi ? Personne ne remarquerait mon absence ... Mon cœur bat à la chamade, je suis à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque. Je me rattrape au premier corps qui me tombe sous la main.

 **\- Eren ?!**

Je relève la tête immédiatement et mon regard croise deux yeux grisés. Je pourrais reconnaître ce regard entre mille : Levi. Et bien dans ma malchance, j'ai réussi à le retrouver. Cependant quelque chose ne va pas avec son minois. Son expression ! Il semble vraiment effrayé ou bien désabusé ou effaré, je n'en sais rien mais en tout cas, ça fait carrément flipper. Il exprime quelque chose de très significatif.

 **\- Abruti ! Idiot suicidaire ! Casse-toi de là.**

Son front se plisse et ses deux mains se posent sur mon bras et il me pousse de toutes ses forces pour me faire sortir du rang. Hors de question. Je m'accroche à son bras pour lui faire comprendre que si il ne venait pas avec moi, ce n'était même pas la peine de compter sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Je ne conçois absolument pas la fin du voyage sans lui. Certainement pas. Et puis, si tu me connais assez, tu sais pertinemment que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire.

 **\- Pas sans toi.**

 **\- Arrête de dire tes conneries !**

 **\- NON.**

Je hausse la voix pour la première fois et il semble légèrement étonné puis il récupère son visage normal, soufflant et roulant des yeux. Je crois sincèrement que je l'énerve.

Des officiers allemands nous balancent dans les wagons comme de vulgaires déchets puis la porte de celle-ci se referme derrière nous. Il est trop tard pour quitter cet endroit, tu vas devoir faire avec. Je me place à côté de Levi qui digère que modérément la situation présente. N'importe quoi Eren ! Il ne l'accepte pas du tout.

Mes iris balayent le faible périmètre que la pièce me donne et l'air nauséabond me titille les narines. C'est un mélange affreux de sueur -nous sommes environ une cinquantaine dans un espace confiné- d'urine, de merde, de parfum (oui, oui .. mais pourquoi ? Tu vas mourir de la même manière alors pourquoi vouloir sentir bon ? Tu espères une tombe spéciale ?), de sang, de vomi ou encore de mort et de putréfaction de peau des anciens déportés. C'est totalement irrespirable.

Cela fait bientôt une heure que nous sommes ballottés de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite et une bonne dizaine de personnes, surtout des enfants, ont succombé par la plus totale des indifférences. J'entends certains prier tandis que les autres ne disaient mot. Que voulez-vous dire dans une situation aussi abominable ?

Un bruit suspect me parvient aux oreilles et je remarque qu'un couple, ou deux personnes inconnues l'une de l'autre .. aucune idée, est en train de se donner un dernier instant de plaisir avant de passer l'arme à gauche. A quel moment de ta vie, cette situation t'excite à ce point pour en baiser ?

Mon premier réflexe est de regarder Levi, les bras croisés et un pied posé sur le bois derrière nous, et en entendant les gémissements qui se deviennent bien plus bruyants, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tel un gamin à une blague de type "pipi-caca". Il secoue la tête puis il décroise un de ses bras pour me donner un nouveau coup sur la tête. Sérieusement ?

D'un coup, mes yeux tiquent sur quelque chose plus en hauteur sur un des "murs" du wagon. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une ouverture ? Ah mais oui, c'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas entièrement noir ici ! Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant ? Eren, bordel. Je plisse les yeux pour regarder attentivement celle-ci. Des barreaux de fer .. Si seulement.

 **\- Levi ..**

Je lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes et il regarde en ma direction. Enfin je ne le sais pas vu que j'admire ces barreaux mais j'imagine qu'il a tourné la tête.

 **\- Tu penses que c'est possible de passer par ici ?**

 **\- De ...**

Je pointe mon index vers l'emplacement où l'air permet de rentrer puis je sens qu'il se dandine. Je sursaute au contact d'un objet froid et rugueux sur mon épaule puis j'oriente mon regard vers celle-ci pour savoir ce que c'est.

 **\- Une lime ?! Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? Et puis où ..**

 **\- Ne pose pas de question.**

Son ton catégorique me dissuade d'argumenter puis je la saisis de ma main gauche et la mets dans ma main d'écriture. Je me dirige vers les barreaux, tout en enjambant les malheureux petits corps étendus sur le plancher, et j'essaie d'atteindre notre future -je l'espère- porte de sortie. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds mais je suis trop petit pour ça. Et merde. Par chance, je remarque une caissette en bois et je monte dessus. Je suis encore juste mais ça devrait fonctionner. De toutes façons, je préfère me mettre des crampes absolument partout que de mourir comme un vulgaire rat. Personne ne semble s'inquiéter de ce que nous faisons. Tant mieux.

 **\- Chacun notre tour pendant quinze minutes.**

Je hoche la tête à son ordre puis je débute mon premier quart de travail de limier. Ce ne sont pas des petits barreaux de pacotille -d'un bon sept centimètres de circonférence- et ils se défrichent peu facilement. Un jeune châtain semble intrigué par nos actions et il se rapproche peu à peu de nous.

 **\- Je vais vous aider.**

Je tourne la tête rapidement en sa direction quand il essaie de me prendre la lime de la main quand mon tour se termine. Mais Levi y pose immédiatement son veto. Il capture le poignet du châtain et le défie du regard.

 **\- Levi !**

Il ne dit aucun mot mais son intimidation est incroyable. J'essaie de calmer le jeu même si il est franchement peu probable que j'y arrive mais on tente le coup.

 **\- Écoute-moi. ça serait plus rapide à trois qu'à ..**

 **\- Huh ?**

 **\- Ne m'interromps pas ! Je te disais donc que son aide serait la bienvenue, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu t'appelles ?**

 **\- Jean.**

 **\- Non. Et si c'était un mec qui, une fois la lime en main, ne nous plante pas pour s'enfuir après ?**

 **\- Et alors ? De toutes façons, on est voué à mourir, non ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre si c'est maintenant, dans cinq minutes ou dans cinquante ans ? Je te pensais bien plus coriace que ça, Monsieur Levi.**

Les traits de son visage sont encore plus marqués et je ne peux m'empêcher de produire un pas de recul. Est-ce que je l'aurai touché à l'endroit où il ne le fallait pas ? Il crispe le poing puis il se contente de regarder Jean, qui est loin d'être rassuré par l'attitude de mon partenaire de voyage.

 **\- Fais ce que tu veux gamin. Mais ne viens pas chialer par la suite parce qu'il t'a vendu.**

 **\- Le temps que le train arrive et qu'il essaye de sauver sa peau en nous balançant, tu ne crois pas qu'on sera déjà loin ? De quoi as-tu peur Levi ?**

 **\- Tch.**

Il claque sa langue contre son palais puis il laisse courir. Enfin ! Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas aussi sectaire, il veut seulement avoir l'ascendant sur tout même si c'est un peu en dehors de son contrôle.

Deux heures après, les deux barreaux nécessaires pour nous enfuir ont cédés sur la répétition de frottement de la lime contre ces derniers. Levi nous pousse, Jean et moi, afin de passer le premier. Il a l'aura d'un leader, sans aucun doute là-dessus et je me demande même si dans sa vie antérieure, il n'était pas quelqu'un d'important dans l'armée ou quelque chose du style. Je lève la tête lorsque j'entends des bruits au-dessus de nous puis je distingue la voix de Levi, malgré le vent et la machinerie, qui me demande de « ramener mon cul ici ». Son ton était direct, comme très souvent, et je passe mon frêle corps à travers les barreaux, ou plutôt de l'espace sans eux. Je suis assis sur le rebord du train et je vois la main tendue de Levi, son corps allongé sur le toit, un pied qui avait prise sur le rebord de celui-ci.

J'agrippe sa main et je m'extirpe complètement du wagon, et ce doucement car à cause du vent, mes cheveux se prennent dans mes yeux, tandis que Levi me tire vers lui. Mes pieds sont maintenant sur le rebord de la "fenêtre" et lorsque que je tente de mettre ma jambe gauche sur le toit, mon pied se fait la malle et je glisse.

 **\- Levi !**

 **\- Bon dieu, sale gamin !**

Il me tient fermement le poignet tandis que j'essaie de lui attraper le bras de ma main de libre mais le train va trop vite et je ne peux pas orienter celle-ci comme je peux. Je regarde en bas -grave erreur- et je me vois suspendu dans le vide avec comme seule corde de secours, les centimètres de bras de Levi. Je panique sérieusement lorsque je m'aperçois que le train allait bientôt passer au-dessus d'un pont perché à environ une bonne soixantaine de mètres.

 **\- Levi ! Le pont !**

Je stresse davantage et il commence à perdre patience. Il ne pouvait pas lâcher son autre bras du wagon, c'était impossible pour lui, mon poids nous ferait nous entraîner dans le ravin et évidemment la chute nous serait fatale. Ses yeux transpirent vraiment la peur, je ne l'avais vu comme ça auparavant. Il tente par tous les moyens de me faire remonter jusque lui mais il n'y en avait aucun. Putain sérieusement ? Je ne vais quand même pas crever comme ça ?

 **\- JEAN !**

Je perds également patience et je sens que mes forces diminuent petit à petit. Ma main glisse lentement de celle de Levi et de manière incontrôlée, je commence à pleurer mais également à être très énervé. Comment pouvais-je être aussi incapable ? Je m'en suis sorti jusqu'à maintenant, non ? Je n'ai encore rien fait de ma vie, il m'est interdit de m'avouer vaincu de la sorte.

 **\- Ecoute-moi Eren ! Ne regarde surtout pas en bas et calme-toi.**

 **\- T'ES MARRANT TOI. TU NE TE TROUVES PAS A MA PLACE, CA SE VOIT.**

 **\- FERME-LA ! Dis-moi, tu veux crever là ou dans cinquante ans ?**

 **\- QUOI ?! Dans cinquante ans, c'est évident.**

 **\- ALORS TA GUEULE ET OBÉIS.**

Je me tais et j'essaie de gesticuler le moins possible. Je me retrouve maintenant dans le vide le plus complet et je regarde en direction du noir corbeau. Il ne me lâche pas et concentre ses efforts sur ma remontée, il est fort et je crois en lui.

 **\- Jean. Aide-moi et pousse Eren.**

Je vois Jean qui passe la moitié de son corps du wagon puis il essaie de m'attraper tandis que Levi tente, à son tour, de me pousser vers Jean comme si j'étais une vulgaire marionnette mais le sens de la marche du train ne nous aide absolument pas. Je me sens repousser dans le sens inverse, je suis clairement ballotté. J'ai vraiment peur mais je la contiens pour ne pas contaminer ni Jean ni Levi. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour succomber à la panique.

 **\- Eren. Essaie de balancer une jambe vers Jean.**

 **\- Pourquoi faire ?!**

 **\- POUR TE SAUVER, ABRUTI.**

Quand je l'entends gueuler, je réalise que je posais parfois des questions très stupides puis j'obéis aux ordres de Levi même si je ne vois pas du tout en quoi ça va m'apporter que le blondinet me chope la jambe. J'essaie de lever la gauche vers Jean, qui après plusieurs tentatives, arrive à la prendre du bout de ses doigts puis à la maintenir dans sa main. Je n'imagine même pas la position dans laquelle je me trouve actuellement et je me sens tirer vers le haut. Oh ! J'ai compris pourquoi il m'avait demandé ça. Stupide Eren. C'était comme si je voulais tuer les nazis sans plan d'attaque ou de repli, quel idiot. Quelques secondes plus tard, je le retrouve sur le toit et Levi me flanque son bras autour de moi.

 **\- Il n'y a pas que l'impulsion qui compte, stupide tête brûlée.**

Je sais mais je réagis toujours au quart de tour. Désolé de ne pas être aussi posé que toi, ô grand Levi tout-puissant. Je reprends doucement mes esprits, me cramponnant solidement au wagon, tandis que Levi aide Jean à sortir. Le blondinet me regarde d'un air que je n'apprécie pas.

 **\- Quoi, tête de cheval ?**

 **\- Répète un peu . Je t'ai sauvé la vie, j'te signale. Un merci t'écorcherait la gueule ?**

 **\- Ouais ouais, merci.**

 **\- Ouais. J'aurai dû te laisser crever, tiens.**

 **\- Ne me cherche pas.**

 **\- Bon, les gosses !**

Nous regardons tous les deux Levi puis il pointe son doigt vers un pont mais ... couvert celui-ci. Oh putain, comme si c'était le moment de rajouter une autre catastrophe à la liste.

 **\- Plus le choix, on va devoir sauter d'assez haut.**

Je déglutis à cette phrase et je sais qu'il a raison. Cette idée ne m'enchante pas plus qu'elle enchante le blondinet de Jean puis il hausse les épaules par résignation. Nous attendons que le train traverse le pont suspendu et nous nous apprêtons à sauter. Même si le tunnel paraît loin, la fenêtre de saut est vraiment très courte.

 **\- Un.**

 **\- Deux ..**

 **\- TROIS !**

Je gueule le trois et nous sautons ensemble. J'essaie d'atterrir sur un roulé-boulé mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire et je me protège impérativement la tête. Mon corps termine sa course sur le dos et je laisse tomber un bras sur le sol, je suis en vie.

 **\- Levi ! Jean !**

 **\- Oi ! Arrête de piailler.**

Je reconnais bien le mordant de la réponse de Levi tandis que Jean me grogne un "grr". D'accord bestiole à moitié humaine. On se lève pour vérifier que rien ne soit cassé mais mise à part quelques égratignures, on s'en sort bien. Et au loin, on entend siffler ce train de malheur. Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir.

Nous avons fait un bout de chemin avec Jean qui nous a raconté comment il était tombé entre les mains des allemands. Sa mère était encore en vie aux dernières nouvelles et il voulait s'assurer qu'elle le resterait toujours, du moins jusqu'à ce que cette stupide guerre se finisse. C'est un noble objectif mais bien évidemment, ce n'est pas le mien, le nôtre. Au final, je ne sais même pas quel est celui de Levi. Partir loin d'ici ? Oui. Cela me semble évident. Mais ça reste qu'au stade de la supposition. Je me risquerai à lui poser la question un jour. Encore faut-il que j'y repense. Avec tout ce qui se passe, mon esprit est vite submergé par une foule d'information, donc certaines pas très utiles.

Je me dispute une nouvelle fois avec Jean, encore pour une divergence d'opinion. Je pense que dans un certain angle, nous nous ressemblons mais dans tous les autres, non. Enfin je ne suis pas assez observateur pour me permettre d'avancer de telles choses. La seule chose positive, c'est qu'on ne se quittera pas en mauvais terme vu que l'on s'excuse mutuellement juste après. Levi ne comprends pas notre attitude. Pour lui, c'est « Bon les gars, soit vous restez en froid soit non mais bordel, arrêtez de faire les deux en même temps. Je n'ai jamais trop aimé les choses tièdes ». Autant dire que pour le coup, il n'y a ni chaud, ni froid, ni tiède qui tiennent. Levi est un vieil acariâtre, aigri avec une tête d'adolescent qui refuse beaucoup de choses. Sérieux, amuse-toi un peu, tu es pire qu'un élastique de boxer : aussi tendu.

Nous sortons enfin de cette foutue forêt puis nous restons un petit moment en plein milieu du chemin.

 **\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Pareil pour moi. Bonne chance.**

 **\- Toi aussi.**

Je serre la main de Jean et il adresse un regard à Levi. Nous nous tournons le dos et chacun avance dans sa direction souhaitée. J'avais réussi à sauver Levi qui, lui, avait encore réussi à me maintenir en vie.

 **\- Tu es vraiment un aimant à emmerdes, toi, c'est pas possible.**

Je baisse la tête et il passe sa main dans mes cheveux pour me réconforter. Je la relève et je le regarde d'un air désolé.

 **\- Je n'aime pas les chiens alors évite cette tête.**

 **\- Woof.**

Il semble malade par ma stupidité grandissante puis je fronce les sourcils à la vue étrange du paysage. Il me semble familier .. Et je comprends immédiatement. Putain, non mais c'est une blague ? On était retourné sur nos pas quand Levi fût amené et ...

 **\- Putain ! J'en ai marre.**

 **\- Marre de ?**

 **\- On tourne en rond, ça me gave.**

 **\- Tais-toi et avance. On sait qu'on est sur le bon chemin. Il suffit juste de se retaper ces putains de kilomètres parcourus.**

 **\- Et la faute à qui ?**

 **\- Ferme-la. Et utilise tes jambes pour avancer. Dommage que ta grande gueule ne soit pas un moyen de locomotion.**

Je me sens vexé par cette attaque mais je ne réponds pas. A dire vrai, je suis bien trop fatigué pour entamer une dispute.

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir.

Voilà le sixième chapitre un peu plus petit que les précédents mais j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. J'attends vos retours avec impatience afin de pouvoir m'améliorer (surtout concernant les erreurs. Dites-les-moi, je ne vais pas me vexer pour ça).

A la prochaine.


	7. Deux vagabonds

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Levi, embarqué par des officiers allemands lors d'une embuscade dans un village perdu, s'est retrouvé aux abords d'un quai où un train d'exportation l'attendait bien sagement. Mais quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Eren à côté de lui. Ce gamin était venu le sauver sans savoir que quelques heures plus tard, en tentant de s'échapper d'un wagon du train de la mort, ça serait encore son compagnon de route qui lui sauverait encore les miches. Non sans l'aide de Jean, un châtain qui lui aussi, voulait s'en sortir. Mais aussitôt rencontrés, aussitôt séparés. Et maintenant, la suite de leur aventure.

.

* * *

 _A Couple of Swells_

 _(Deux vagabonds)_

* * *

.

Aujourd'hui, le mois de mars touche à sa fin et, avec Levi, nous n'avons pas reparlé de l'incident du train. Le soir-même, alors qu'il pensait que je m'étais endormi, je l'ai vu. Il paraissait effrayé par ce qu'il avait vécu et j'ai senti qu'il s'était rongé le sang. Tout n'est que façade avec lui mais il est bien trop fier pour l'avouer. Dans le fond, je pense que cette nuit-là, son cœur fût soulagé d'un poids mais je ne saurai dire duquel. Je vois notre relation évoluer avec le temps, certainement dans le bon sens. Je l'espère sincèrement.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le trente et c'est mon anniversaire. Depuis le début de la guerre, c'est le premier que je passe en compagnie d'une autre personne. Une vivante cette fois-ci. Je gagne un an et j'ai maintenant seize ans. ça y est, je peux légalement me marier si j'en avais l'envie mais ce n'est pas du tout ma priorité. Pour deux choses logiques. Premièrement, je n'en ai pas le temps et ce n'est pas le moment. Deuxièmement, il faut encore trouver la bonne personne. Et ... à part Levi, et bien, mon choix n'est vraiment pas grand. Donc, pas de mariage pour le moment.

La nuit a encore été terrible. L'air est tellement lourd à cause des incendies qui ont lieu un peu partout dans le pays, et pas que dans le nôtre. Au détour d'un village, j'ai entendu que plusieurs convois d'exportés étaient prévus dans les mois suivants. Et quand je vois comment les gens sont traités pire que du bétail, je ne comprends pas comment ils font pour ne pas se battre. Enfin, je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais il faut toutefois essayer. A quoi ça sert d'abandonner sans même commencer ? Justement, on abandonne quelque chose parce qu'on l'a commencé ! Ils ne se battent même pas. Enfin ... au bout d'un moment, je comprends qu'ils ne se battent même plus. Mais on en revient à la même chose, pour se battre, il faut le vouloir. Et c'est bien mon cas. Je me cache peut-être avec Levi mais je ne peux m'enfuir d'un problème si il est en face de moi. J'aurai pu l'abandonner à son sort et le laisser mourir dans un camp de concentration mais non. Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Il est bon d'être égoïste par moment, il faut juste se fixer des limites. C'est certainement du suicide mais ça ne me dérange pas : si personne ne le fait, qui le fera à ma place ? Si je voyais un ennemi là, devant moi, je ne lui demanderai pas la clémence, je l'égorgerai aussi sec. C'est la guerre alors agissons en temps de guerre.

Je suis dans mes pensées lorsque mon pied glisse sur la terre boueuse et je me retrouve à dévaler le sentier. C'est bien ma veine.

\- **Ce gosse. Je vous jure ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fous là ?! T'es dégueulasse en plus.**

Je lève la tête et je fixe Levi, qui me regarde avec dégoût. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon pied a glissé quand même. C'est à cause de la pluie d'hier.

 **\- C'est à cause de la pluie !**

 **\- Cesse de te chercher des causes externes à tes problèmes.**

 **\- ... Hein ?**

Je n'aime pas ça quand il étale sa science et qu'il veut faire comme si c'était un grand de ce monde. Tu n'es qu'un voyou, Levi. Bon, je ne dis pas que les voyous ne peuvent pas être cultivés mais Bon Dieu, Levi, cesse ! Je n'y pige rien.

Il grommelle puis m'aide quand même à me relever en me tendant la main vers moi. Je saisis sa main et me revoilà sur mes jambes. Dès que je lui fais face, je reçois un linge sur le visage et je le retire immédiatement pour voir ce que c'est. C'est du Levi tout craché, il n'a pas manqué de me balancer de quoi me nettoyer.

 **\- Essuie-toi, sale porc.**

 **\- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me parler comme ça ?**

Il me regarde d'un air blasé, enfin non, on va dire un air normal pendant que je pète mon petit câble tandis que je me nettoie le visage recouvert de boue.

 **\- Quand tu arrêteras de te retrouver dans des galères pas possible. Tss, j'aurai mieux fait de ne pas te suivre, ce jour-là.**

 **\- Et moi, quelle connerie de t'avoir sauvé les miches.**

Je serre les poings et mes yeux verts tremblent sous la colère. Il me sort par le nez à cet instant précis.

 **\- Mais je ne le regrette pas.**

Hein ? Comment ça ? Il ne .. regrette pas son choix ? Pourtant, il a raison dans ses propos et c'est exactement ce qui m'énerve. En tout cas, sa phrase m'a calmé instantanément. C'est vrai qu'il est toujours avec moi depuis ce fameux quatorze décembre. Même si toutes les journées ne sont pas roses, je trouve que je m'entends beaucoup mieux avec lui. On échange plus de paroles, j'ai l'impression. Ce n'est peut-être que moi qui voit les choses sous cet angle.

 **\- C'est bon, tu as pondu ton œuf ? On peut s'en aller ?**

 **\- Q..Quoi ?**

Il me frappe derrière la tête tout en sifflant et je le rattrape en quelques pas. Ouais, bon, il m'énerve mais heureusement qu'il est là aussi. Levi me rappelle Mikasa par moment. Même si pour sa part (à Levi) ce n'est pas voyant (mais je sais que ça existe), Mikasa a toujours été très protectrice envers moi. Il est vrai que ça me saoulait le plus clair de mon temps mais au fond, ça me plaisait. Parce que je savais qu'elle était là auprès de moi et puis on se protégeait mutuellement. J'ai toujours été un garçon avec le sang chaud. Je réfléchissais toujours après avoir cogné. Et c'est le cas encore maintenant, je le sais bien. J'ai toujours été dans des situations non pas dangereuses mais qui me mettaient en danger. Et puis à dix/douze ans, tu n'es qu'un gamin alors les réflexions d'adulte, ça sera pour plus tard. Malheureusement, j'ai grandi trop vite et bien avant mes dix ans.

Mikasa habitait, avec ses parents, dans un village près de ma maison. Il fallait traverser un petit bois et j'y étais. Mon père, qui était médecin (et inventeur à ses heures perdues .. mais ça, elles auraient dues être définitivement perdues ces maudites heures. C'est de leur faute, cause externe ou pas Monsieur Levi !) allait les voir assez régulièrement. Je crois que l'un des deux avait une santé fragile mais je ne l'ai jamais su, secret professionnel oblige.

Maman était partie ce jour-là et comme c'étaient les vacances, Papa m'avait pas eu d'autres solutions que de m'emmener avec lui. Sur le trajet, il m'en avait parlé, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant et il m'avait demandé d'être poli avec. Tu sais Papa, tu as très bien élevé ton fils pour ça. Enfin bref. Seulement lorsque nous étions arrivés devant chez eux, ce fût l'horreur. Papa m'avait bouché la vue avec son imposante main mais je l'avais vu. J'avais vu ce dessin de sang sur le sol, les murs, les objets, le mobilier et même le plafond. Je n'en revenais pas. Il y avait donc ce genre d'êtres dans la nature ? Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Mikasa était-elle toujours vivante ? J'étais énervé, je me rappelle encore de cette sensation qui montait en moi comme si j'étais prêt à exploser et ce fût le cas.

Je ne la connaissais pas mais je ne voulais pas que ce crime reste impuni alors je l'ai cherché. Toute la journée et une partie de la nuit. Quand j'avais enfin retrouvé sa trace, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. A dire vrai, rien ne m'était venu en tête sauf l'image d'une tuerie. J'allais moi aussi recouvrir ces murs, cette table, cette chaise, ce plafond de leur sang de charogne. Je n'allais pas la laisser tel un chien et ma petite lame d'argent dégoulina de liquide rouge. J'avais tout juste neuf ans et j'étais devenu un tueur.

Papa avait couvert mon crime et nous avions recueilli Mikasa à la maison. Plus jamais on en a parlé par la suite, certains secrets devaient le rester. Papa aurait dû mieux apprendre sa leçon, ça lui aurait évité de se faire brûler avec maman, qui n'était qu'une victime au final, et je ne me serai jamais retrouvé à fuir les autres comme la peste. Mais je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, Papa. Tu voulais arranger le monde et regarde comment il est devenu ..

 **\- C'est quoi de ces yeux de tueur, Eren ?**

 **\- De tueur ? Tu es dingue.**

Il esquisse un micro-sourire lourd de sens mais il ne rajoute aucun commentaire. Même si il ne savait pas mon passé, il sait que j'en suis un. Rien qu'avec l'histoire du soldat tué. Mais je le connais assez maintenant pour me faire dire qu'il ne chercherait pas à en savoir davantage, c'est ça qui est bien avec lui. Son "je-m'en-foutisme" est parfois bon à prendre dans certaines conditions et celle-ci en est l'illustration parfaite.

Mikasa .. Où es-tu ?

 _"Bon anniversaire Eren"_

Une douce chaleur m'envahit en repensant à cette phrase que tout le monde avait dit, il y a trois ans maintenant.

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Huh ?**

 **\- Rien.**

Il arque un sourcil sans rien comprendre mais je souris. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre, Levi, rien du tout.

La nuit tombe et nous préparons le camp pour nous dormir. Cette journée fût encore épuisante. Marcher en forêt est ce qu'il y a de pire, sans nul doute. Mes pieds sont de la vraie charpie et mon dos est en compote. Quelques heures de sommeil et de quoi grignoter me feront le plus grand bien.

.

 **\- Levi.**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Levi !**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Levi !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- J'ai peur.**

Il fait nuit sombre dans la campagne allemande lorsque des grondements se font entendre. Ce n'était pas dû aux soldats ni aux frappes ennemies mais cela venait du ciel. Un éclair change le sombre au clair et je sursaute lorsque quelques temps plus tard, le tonnerre jaillit. Il se rapproche de plus en plus, les secondes s'égrènent au fil du temps. Il n'y a plus que deux petites malheureuses résistantes. Un autre éclair fend le ciel et une seconde est partie avec le tonnerre qui forme une belle ligne du ciel jusque la terre. Il n'est pas passé loin et je me cramponne à mon corps tremblant.

 **\- Levi ...**

 **\- Oh bordel. Pense que ce sont des canons ou des bombes au loin.**

 **\- Des bombes ? Mais ..**

 **\- Dors, Eren.**

Il est marrant, lui. Ce n'est pas lui qui tressaille à chaque fois que ça gronde. Bon, on va essayer de penser à ce qu'il a dit. Ferme les yeux, respire profondément et pense que .. Le tonnerre éclate une nouvelle fois et mon corps est de nouveau en proie à la peur. Non, son conseil ne fonctionne pas. Il n'avait vraiment peur de rien. Malgré la situation, tout lui glissait dessus et il trouvait très souvent une solution. J'ai voulu sortir de mon trou à rat pour faire quelque chose de ma vie et trois mois plus tard, je me retrouve à être le boulet de Levi. C'est pathétique. Les éclairs ne me faisaient plus rien, j'étais dans mes pensées.

 **\- Levi ..**

 **\- Quoi encore ?**

 **\- Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ..?**

Ma fin de phrase s'est terminée en un murmure. Cela faisait trois mois que nous étions partis et je n'en vois absolument pas le bout. Peut-être qu'il avait raison ce jour-là, que c'était vraiment de la folie d'entreprendre ce voyage. Moi, mes idées à la con et mon cerveau qui ne réfléchit pas assez. Maman m'a toujours dit que mon impulsivité me jouerait des tours un jour ou l'autre et je crois bien qu'elle avait tout compris. En même temps, quelle mère ne comprend pas son enfant ? On a beau dire ce qu'on veut, les mères sont bien plus perspicaces de ce que l'on pense, nous, petits adolescents.

Je sens un contact sur le haut de ma tête et je suis surpris de constater que c'est simplement la main de Levi qui me réconforte. Ce geste m'ôte un petit sursaut puis il ébouriffe un peu mes cheveux. Je dirige mon regard vers son visage et je vois que ses yeux sont fermés. Je souris légèrement en pensant qu'il ne disait peut-être rien mais qu'il était peut-être tout aussi effrayé que moi par l'orage ou bien par notre réussite.

 **\- Bien sur que oui. Ne te mets pas martèle en tête, gamin. Et maintenant ..**

Il ouvre d'un coup ses yeux en grand comme pour me menacer, ses iris grisées illuminées par l'éclair, se montrant juste à cet instant-là -ce qui pour le moment est super effrayant- me dissuadent toute forme de résistance.

 **\- .. Dors !**

Il retire sa main de ma tête juste après l'avoir frappé en son arrière et il tourne la tête de l'autre côté afin que seuls ses cheveux me voient visibles. Enfin du noir sur du noir, il n'y a rien à voir mais bon.

Malgré le fait que nous soyons protégés par la forêt , la pluie qui tombe sur nous ne nous fait pas que du bien. Je m'approche alors du corps de Levi pour dormir proche de lui mais il me repousse avec son bras gauche. Je fronce les sourcils et quand il s'aperçoit que la pluie devient diluvienne, il ne me repousse pas à ma deuxième tentative. Il a dû comprendre comme moi, que c'était mieux que l'on soit trempés qu'à moitié plutôt qu'entièrement. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que l'averse s'est arrêtée car je me suis rapidement endormi.

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est quand je daigne enfin sortir de mon réveil. Mes habits sont trempés, je les sens se coller contre ma peau et je souffle à cela. Je me redresse afin de me mettre assis et je m'étire tout en baillant assez bruyamment.

 **\- Tellement bruyant.**

Je tourne la tête vers Levi qui était accompagné de deux perdreaux. J'écarquille les yeux face à tout ce sang sur ses mains, m'étonnant que celui-ci ne se soit pas immédiatement lavé, lui qui est maniaque (je le plains toujours autant) puis il me balance la volaille. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil et il trouve de quoi se retirer tout ce liquide rouge. Je ris légèrement et il me frappe à nouveau derrière la tête. Je grogne à cet agissement puis il se contente de s'asseoir et d'essayer d'allumer un feu. Avec la tempête de cette nuit, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il prendra même si Levi a rapporté du petit bois sec. Je le laisse se débrouiller pendant que je récupère le couteau donné par Erwin et Petra et je coupe les cous des pauvres bêtes. Je les jette plus loin dans les buissons et je les déplume puis les vide le plus correctement possible.

Pendant ce temps, Levi a quand même obtenu une petite flamme et cela m'impressionne. Je tire une tête du mec impressionné et je lui donne notre repas du matin.

 **\- Ah au fait, j'ai repéré un petit ruisseau pas très loin. On pourra remplir la gourde et surtout se laver et faire sécher nos habits.**

 **\- C'est vrai ? Où ça ?**

 **\- Par là.**

Il me montre un coin plus reculé grâce à son petit bout de bois puis il s'occupe à nouveau des perdreaux qui sont en train de cuire sur des flammes oranges, rouges. Je ne sers pas à grand-chose au final, il s'occupe pratiquement de tout. Ça m'énerve parce que moi aussi, je veux faire quelque chose d'utile. Je le regarde tout en grommelant des phrases inaudibles.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Rien ..**

 **\- Alors ne parle pas dans ta barbe !**

 **\- Je pensais juste que .. je ne servais pas à grand-chose.**

 **\- Oh ! Et c'est seulement que tu le remarques ?**

C'est fin Levi, merci de m'enfoncer encore plus mais bon, je m'attendais à quoi aussi. Un micro-sourire et son intention baignée fortement dans le sarcasme me font remonter légèrement le nez comme si j'étais un lapin. Il a beau me dire ça en ironisant mes propos, je n'ai pas tort. Qu'est-ce que je fais de bien depuis le début ?

 **\- Cesse de ruminer des idées noires, regarde ce nuage sombre au-dessus de ta tête.**

Je fronce les sourcils car je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me raconte. Quel nuage sombre ? De quoi il parle ? Machinalement, je penche le visage en arrière pour observer le ciel puis je constate qu'il roule des yeux. Aaah j'ai saisi. Je suis con aussi de prendre pour argent comptant tout ce qu'il me dit.

Il me tend un bâton avec le perdreau cuit et je le remercie avant de souffler dessus afin de ne pas me brûler la langue quand je vais attaquer sa chair. Depuis le début de notre voyage, je crois que c'est la première fois que l'on en mange et je ne trouve pas ça mauvais du tout. Je ne sais pas quel goût ça a à la base alors on va dire que ça a le goût du perdreau. Juste pour rester dans la prudence.

 **\- Tu n'aimes pas trop la viande, toi.**

 **\- Non mais il faut bien que je me nourrisse. C'est bien conscience que c'est la guerre.**

 **\- Dis Levi, si tu avais été allemand d'origine, aurais-tu fait la guerre ?**

 **\- Probablement. Et toi, si tu avais été plus vieux ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

C'est vrai que je ne le sais pas. Je pense que oui mais ça n'aurait été que par obligation. Les idéaux de ceux qui se battent ne sont pas les miens mais tout le monde ne se combat pas pour les mêmes raisons, pour la même cause. Donc au final, ,oui, je me serai battu pour une cause que je trouve pure ..

 **\- Pour la liberté.**

 **\- Pas mal.**

Une expression de fierté s'immisce entre ses traits durs. En fait, c'est juste cette manie de froncer les sourcils et d'avoir les yeux mi-clos qui le rendent si .. impénétrable. Il est loin d'être tout ça quand on le connaît bien. Il a des valeurs, une confiance en lui et est quelqu'un de juste. Il s'en tape de l'étiquette et si il a quelque chose à dire, que ça déplaise ou non, il va le faire. Et sous son aspect froid et distant, c'est quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour les autres et qui est prêt à donner sa vie si il estime que quelque chose la vaut. Je suppose que mes yeux brillent à l'instant même où mon esprit vagabonde mais ce n'est pas le plus important. J'admire cet homme. J'admire Levi.

.

 **\- Allons se laver.**

 **\- T.. T'es sérieux ? Tu veux que je vienne ?**

On m'explique ce qu'il se passe à cet instant ? Je reste interdit face à cette phrase, cette .. proposition de Levi et je le vois se lever de la souche sur laquelle il était installé. Son expression me glace le sang et je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir. Calme-toi Eren.

 **\- Non, crétin. T'es à la masse par moment.**

Inconsciemment, je respire. Et mon corps se détend. Oh putain le flippe que je viens de m'occasionner, il était grandiose celui-ci.

 **\- Hey ! Ça arrive à tout le monde de s-**

 **\- Sauf que pour toi, c'est quasiment tout le temps.**

 **\- Tch.**

Il lance une petit sourire mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Parce qu'il a réussi à me clouer le bec ou bien parce que j'ai pris sa foutue habitude de claquer la langue contre le palais ? Je retire ce que j'ai pu dire auparavant, je ne l'admire absolument pas ! Il m'énerve !

Il prend le sac qu'Erwin et Petra nous ont donnés et il fouille à l'intérieur de celui-ci, à la recherche du précieux petit bout de savon. Tiens en « parlant » d'eux, j'espère que tout va bien pour eux deux. Je ne fais pas trop de soucis les concernant.

Erwin est un homme de poigne et un fin observateur, légèrement (carrément) manipulateur sur les bords. Je ne l'ai vu que le temps d'une soirée mais j'apprécie cet homme. Il me fait penser à Levi ou plutôt Levi me fait penser à lui si on part du principe que le blond est plus âgé que mon compagnon de route. Même mentalité, même regard lorsqu'il est question de sérieux ou de choses importantes. Je vois tellement bien ces deux-là, ensemble contre l'adversité. Je me demande pourquoi Erwin ne s'est pas engagé dans l'armée pour défendre son pays .. Il a eu ses raisons pour ne pas le faire, c'est évident. Et Petra n'en est pas une. Ou du moins si mais ce n'est pas la plus importante. Je ne connais pas la vie de ce grand homme (oui, je le qualifie comme ça) et je suppose qu'elle n'a pas été de tout repos.

Quand Petra et moi avons discuté cette nuit-là, j'ai entendu quelques bribes de sa conversation avec Levi. Ils parlaient de stratégies militaires, d'armements et tout ce qui se rapportait à cela .. comme si ces deux-là avaient servis ensemble à une époque lointaine. Et franchement, si j'avais été avec eux, dans une de mes vies antérieures, j'aurai bien été content.

A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, j'imagine assez bien le ventre de Petra s'arrondir et je ne sais pas si Erwin voulait des enfants mais ça ne fait pas un pli que cet homme fera un très bon père. Oui, j'espère que tout va bien pour eux deux, eux trois.

Je rejoins Levi près du ruisseau quand j'estime que son bain fût bien assez long comme ça et je constate que je n'avais pas tort puisqu'il est en train de remettre sa chemise. Mon Dieu .. Mes yeux s'agrandissent à leur maximum quand je vois l'état du dos du noiraud. Il est rempli de coups -certainement dus à des lanières de fouet- et certaines parties de sa peau étaient colorées de violet. Son corps est vraiment misérable à voir.

Il se retourne en vitesse dès qu'il entend la branche que je viens d'écraser -maudit sois-je-, le flingue ,pris à l'arrache en une demie-seconde, qu'il pointe devant moi et je sens que le canon vise entre mes deux yeux. Par réflexe, je lève les mains.

 **\- Ah ! Stupide gamin !**

 **\- Dé.. Désolé.**

 **\- Un jour, je vais te le faire bouffer ce mot !**

Il pose l'arme sur la souche proche du ruisseau puis il enfile la deuxième manche de sa chemise, recouvrant alors ses blessures, et il la reboutonne. Je remarque que la douleur s'inscrit sur son visage mais qu'il encaisse le coup sans rien dire. C'est la première fois que je le vois de cette manière.

 **\- C'est quoi de toutes ces marques, Levi ?**

 **\- ça ne te regarde pas.**

 **\- Je le sais bien mais ..**

 **\- Va te laver, crasseux !**

Il me balance le bout de savon et coupe court à la discussion. Je le savais bien que la vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui mais jamais je ne me serai imaginé que sa peau blanche puisse être autant marquée, stigmatisée. J'étais loin de penser que la vie s'était acharnée sur lui avec tant de véhémence. Et l'histoire de la dernière fois, son passage à tabac par ces connards, n'a absolument rien arrangé.

Il s'éloigne en me disant de me dépêcher et je retire mes vêtements un à un, ces derniers que j'étale sur les branches d'arbres aux alentours pour les faire sécher, pour me plonger dans une eau des plus glaciales. Même si demain, nous étions le premier avril, les températures ne sont guère clémentes et je grelotte en essayant de me nettoyer la peau le plus correctement possible.

Ma blessure me lance de temps en temps car contrairement à ce qu'on pense, ce n'est pas le froid qui calme les douleurs mais bien le chaud. Je ne reste pas longtemps dans cet enfer car mes membres commencent à s'engourdir et des fourmillements apparaissent. Je ne tremble plus, signe que je me suis habitué à la température ambiante ce qui est plutôt mauvais, et j'en sors rapidement.

Je me rhabille en vitesse pour éviter l'hypothermie, il ne manquerait plus que ça, puis je prends soin de ne pas oublier le petit bout de savon avant de rejoindre Levi, au campement de fortune.

Quand j'arrive quelques minutes plus tard, il était déjà prêt à partir et je vois son pied mettre de la poussière et de la terre sur les petites braises du feu.

 **\- Tu es prêt ?**

 **\- Oui ..**

 **\- Pitié. Arrête avec ce regard.**

 **\- Quel .. regard ?**

 **\- Le regard du mec qui éprouve de la pitié. Je vais bien.**

 **\- Sûr ?**

 **\- Oi gamin, je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter. Quand je dis que ça va, c'est que c'est le cas.**

 **\- D'a .. d'accord.**

Je n'insiste pas plus parce qu'à part me heurter violemment à un mur, cette discussion ne mènerait à rien.

Nous reprenons la route en direction de notre chère Suisse. Elle se rapproche de minutes en minutes et ça me met en joie. Nous sommes partis depuis trop longtemps et franchement, je ne pensais pas que ça allait être aussi éreintant. Certes pas de tout repos mais épuisant à ce point, je l'ignorais totalement. Je suppose que nous avons fait la moitié du chemin, ça devient bon. Nous serions bien plus loin si le train ne nous avait pas ramené sur nos pas d'un bon cent cinquante kilomètres. Je prie pour que tout se passe bien car à l'allure où est-ce qu'on va, nous sommes là-bas pour le mois de Juin : j'ai hâte.

Le soleil est à son point culminant dans le ciel, ce qui me fait penser que nous sommes dans les environs de midi. Avec la pluie diluvienne de cette nuit, certains endroits de la forêt son impraticables et nous sommes forcés de faire plusieurs contournements, c'est une véritable plaie. Comme si, ça ne pouvait pas être exclusivement en ligne droite, ça serait bien plus simple ! Non, bien sur que non, il a fallu que la Terre soit ronde !

Mon ventre gargouille et nous nous arrêtons une petite heure pour se reposer et manger. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui a été chassé et j'ai pu ramené quelques fruits comestibles et un beau lapin. Ça ne remplit pas un homme mais mon estomac est content. J'aimerai tellement avoir un bon repas avec une entrée, un plat de résistance et un dessert. Je sais que je salive à la vue de mépris de Levi pour mon menton. Je ris en l'essuyant et monsieur lève, une nouvelle fois, les yeux au ciel. Je le ferai rire un jour, paroles d'Eren.

Nous avons repris la route depuis bientôt deux heures quand nous quittons ENFIN cette immeeeeeense forêt. Ah la la, j'en avais rudement marre de tous ces arbres qui se ressemblent tous à s'y méprendre. Il y a une route sous mes pieds et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sautiller dessus comme un gamin. Un pur plaisir.

Dès que je finis mes amusements, je remarque que nous sommes devant un village. On se rapproche avec méfiance, comme à notre habitude, et je constate que celui-ci a l'air d'être plutôt bien conservé. Quelques habitations sont en ruines mais beaucoup sont intactes. Il est bon de voir que certains endroits ne sont pas aussi durement touchés.

Mon corps se fige lorsque je vois une silhouette fine avec des cheveux noirs mi-longs. Je frotte mes yeux de ma main droite pour voir si je ne rêve pas mais non, cette personne est bel et bien en face de moi. C'est elle ?

 **\- ...**

 **\- Oi Eren !**

Je cours vers le village sans entendre Levi qui gueule mon nom derrière moi. C'est elle, je le sais, je le sens. J'en mettrais ma main à couper. Mikasa.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente entre les suites. (Je vais bientôt arriver au passage où rien n'est encore écrit mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai encore un peu de marge) On en sait un peu plus sur le passé d'Eren et un peu de celui de Levi. Je trouve que notre cher Levi s'ouvre davantage devant l'adolescent aux yeux émeraude, non ?

Sur ce, laissez-moi vos impressions. A la prochaine.


	8. Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Eren, après avoir tenter de sauver Levi du train de la Mort, s'est vu être sauvé par Levi lui-même car tout le monde le sait, Eren est un gros chat noir. Après avoir sauter de la machine de la terreur, ils ont été obligés de se retaper les cent cinquante kilomètres et les voilà proche d'un village. C'est alors que notre adorable boule de poil noire voit .. Mikasa. Est-ce elle ?

.

* * *

 _Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand_

* * *

.

Quand j'arrive dans le village, je ne retrouve plus la moindre trace de Mikasa. Je suis pourtant sûr de l'avoir vu autant que je vois cette maison alors pourquoi s'est-elle enfuie ? Elle a dû m'entendre, non ? Je ne comprends pas, je ne sais pas, j'imagine que non après tout. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas elle, fais-toi une raison Eren, ils l'ont embarqués et elle se trouve loin de toi maintenant. Et puis quand j'y pense, vu qu'elle a un foutu sixième sens en ce qui me concerne, elle se serait précipitée dans mes bras à m'en faire tomber à la renverse … Je pensais tellement à elle que j'ai dû halluciner. Oui, en voilà une bonne explication. D'ailleurs, il n'y a que celle-ci qui me vienne en tête. Je soupire de ma bêtise. Elle a dû s'inquiéter pas mal de fois en tout cas, avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers et je refuse de croire qu'elle ne soit plus de ce monde, c'est impossible.

Je fais un rapide tour d'horizon mais il n'y a rien d'intéressant alors je décide de rebrousser chemin mais je sursaute au soudain coup de feu qui me parvient aux oreilles. Oh non .. ne me dites pas qu'il va encore y avoir un problème ? On ne peut pas avoir une journée tranquille, non ? Est-ce trop demander ? A première vue oui quand je me retourne pour remarquer un blond, en uniforme allemand, se faire pourchasser par deux autres soldats. Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de partir.

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à cette phrase que mes jambes me ramènent en direction de la forêt que je viens à peine de quitter. A croire qu'elle m'aime, elle me rappelle toujours dans son antre. Je n'entends pas très bien ce que disent les soldats, ça ne doit pas être de l'allemand, mais je m'en branle car l'important est de se barrer. Mon cerveau brasse mes pensées comme un moulin en fait autant avec l'eau et l'une d'entre elles fait tilt dans ma tête : il ne faut surtout pas que j'aille du côté de Levi sinon il sera découvert. J'essaie de réfléchir à une idée quand le bruit du coup de feu me revient en mémoire. Bien sûr. Quelle cruche. Il faut que je leur tire dessus et j'ai de quoi le faire. Je fouille dans mon sac tout en courant, ce qui n'est pas du tout évident, à la recherche de l'arme mais j'ai beau le faire de fond en comble, il y a aucun trace de celle-ci ni même du couteau. Putain l'enfoiré. Tu te gardes tout pour toi maintenant ? Gros égoïste.

Je tourne de nouveau la tête pour voir l'évolution de la poursuite, les mèches de cheveux qui se mettent devant mes yeux, mais je distingue tout de même que les soldats pointent une nouvelle fois leurs armes vers nous. J'espère simplement qu'ils ne savent pas correctement viser mais une détonation me fait grincer les dents. Je me fige lorsque je sens une balle me frôler le visage, au niveau de ma joue, me faisant bouger les cheveux à cause de l'impressionnante vitesse de tir. Je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension : comment une balle peut venir face à moi alors que je suis dos aux ennemis ? Ce n'est pas possible .. à moins qu'il y est un autre mec planqué dans les buissons. J'écarquille les yeux. Et merde, si c'est vraiment le cas alors Levi doit .. Non.

Le bruit de la balle qui transperce un corps se fait entendre puis je vois un objet volant en argent qui fend l'air. Il tournoie dans le vide et je ne peux m'empêcher de le suivre du regard comme hypnotiser par lui. Mais une chose me percute .. Attends. Je le reconnais cet objet. Mon corps fait un beau 180° et je remarque que le couteau, mon couteau, se loge directement dans le coeur du soldat. Une minute ! Ça ne serait quand même pas Levi qui a fait ça ? Si ?

Le blond se stoppe lorsqu'il n'entend plus les cris assourdissants de ses poursuivants et il reprend son souffle, les deux mains placées sur les cuisses, les genoux légèrement pliés. Je passe à côté de lui pour récupérer mon couteau quand je perçois une autre détonation. Je ne réfléchis pas et je plonge sur le jeune à côté de moi et nos deux corps en tombent lourdement sur le sol, créant de la poussière sous notre chute et notre glissade de quelques mètres.

\- **Arrête !**

Je crie cela en direction de la forêt puis j'aperçois la silhouette de Levi, le bras tendu et l'arme à la main. Son pouce est posé sur le chien enclenché tandis que son index est prêt à appuyer sur la gâchette, il se rapproche lentement de nous. Ses traits sont posés, il semble calme mais ses yeux reflètent autre chose mais je ne pourrais pas dire quoi exactement. De la méfiance ? Oui. Une envie de tuer ? Sans aucun doute. De l'inquiétude ? Allez savoir. Une tornade d'émotions en tout cas.

- **Fous-lui la paix.**

 **\- Tu défends ces saloperies, maintenant ?**

 **\- Pas du tout !**

Il regarde le blondinet, qui est plus châtain que blond maintenant que je le vois de près, puis il se ravise. Il réenclenche le chien puis récupère le couteau toujours au même endroit depuis tout à l'heure. Son front se plisse face au dégoût que la vue du sang peut lui apporter puis il nettoie la lame rouge de son mouchoir, qu'il a récupéré je-ne-sais-où. Il attend que je sois à nouveau levé pour me le balancer. Cependant, il ne donne pas l'occasion à la troisième personne présente de le faire et pose son pied sur le torse afin qu'il reste à terre.

 **\- Tu vas gentiment me dire ce que c'était ce foutoir et si je suis satisfait de la réponse, je ne te troue pas la peau**.

Je secoue la tête à l'entente de cette phrase qui ressemble, non elle n'y ressemble pas ça en est une, à une menace puis je me frotte le front de mon pouce et de mon majeur. Il m'exaspère. Quelle diplomatie Levi. Je n'aurai pas mieux fait.

\- **Et que veux-tu savoir ?**

 **\- Ton nom pour commencer.**

 **\- Farlan.**

 **\- Très bien Farlan.**

Il se met accroupi à côté de lui puis il bloque sa bouche avec sa main de libre, certains de ses doigts qui lui creusent le visage, l'autre étant toujours occupée avec l'arme.

\- **Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu pour en arriver là ?**

 **\- Et chien chais wepewé ..**

Il essaie de répondre mais ses mots sont déformés à cause de la pression de Levi sur ses joues. Je hausse un sourcil tout en pensant que Farlan aurait du mal à lui formuler des réponses claires. Il semble avoir lu dans mes pensées puisqu'il le laisse s'exprimer aisément. Farlan se masse la mâchoire tout en murmurant un "ça fait mal" avant de répondre à la question.

 **\- J'ai repéré un camp de soldats ennemis tout proche d'ici alors j'en ai profité pour leur piquer un peu de bouffe.**

 **\- ça n'explique pas cet uniforme.**

 **\- Ah ça ? Je suis juste un voleur, rien de plus.**

Levi fronce les sourcils et se laisse étrangement convaincre par l'explication un peu mince de Farlan. Même moi, je ne l'aurai pas lâché aussi facilement. Enfin connaissant mon compagnon de voyage, il a dû voir quelque chose que je ne suis pas capable d'apercevoir. Il se dirige vers le soldat puis récupère le fusil qu'il balance au châtain encore à terre. Il se relève enfin et je ne saisis pas ce que tente de faire Levi. Il a envie qu'on se fasse tuer ou bien ? Farlan ne comprend pas plus que moi la manœuvre du noiraud puis il dirige son regard vers le mien. Je hausse les épaules tout en affichant une grimace que l'on pourrait traduire par « j'en ai aucune idée » puis Farlan se gratte l'arrière du crâne comme pour réfléchir. La situation d'incompréhension dure quelques secondes avant que je ne remarque les traits plus doux que le visage de Levi affichait. J'ai compris ! Il l'a testé afin de savoir si Farlan tenterait quelque chose contre nous ou pas.

- **Je vois.**

Farlan arque de nouveau un sourcil puis cherche une réponse en ma direction. Encore une fois, je n'ai aucune réponse à te donner. Je ne comprends déjà pas cet homme, ce n'est pas pour te l'expliquer. En voyant qu'aucun mot ne sorte de ma bouche, il soupire puis il se contente juste de regarder si l'arme est chargée et la met à son dos grâce à la lanière.

 **\- On s'en va, Eren.**

 **\- Ah au fait, merci.**

 **\- Mais et lui ?**

Je regarde le châtain posté à côté de moi lorsque nos deux réponses se superposent. Mon doigt est pointé en sa direction puis je libère un petit rire. La situation est vraiment de plus en plus bizarre.

 **\- Il peut se débrouiller.**

 **\- Je peux me débrouiller.**

A nouveau, Farlan superpose une de nos phrases et sans le vouloir, il me fait rire. Je le dévisage afin de me faire une idée précise de lui. Il semble avoir le même âge que Levi, peut-être un peu plus jeune. Ses cheveux blonds tirent sur le châtain, comme je me l'avais déjà souligné auparavant, et ses yeux tendent vers le gris. Non, ce n'est pas le même gris perçant que mon partenaire de route, il est étrangement plus doux et rassurant. Il a l'air d'avoir un caractère posé et ses traits le rendent sympathique. En gros, c'est l'exact opposé de Levi. Il est plus grand que moi également et il me semble intelligent.

- **Et vous deux ?**

 **\- On va en Suisse.**

 **\- Oi ! Gamin !**

Il me fait les gros yeux tandis que Farlan sourit de la situation. Il semble être intéressé par mes dires, enfin je crois.

 **\- Bah quoi ?**

 **\- Aucune jugeote celui-là. Abruti.**

 **\- Quoi ? Non mais pour quoi tu te prends ?**

 **\- ça tombe bien, mon village se trouve sur votre route. Si vous vou-**

Il n'a même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que nous nous sommes dévissés le cou pour pouvoir lui répondre en face.

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Oui !**

Nous nous regardons, Levi et moi, comme des chiens de faïence prêt à en découdre pour la garde ou l'abandon de ce petit chiot du nom de Farlan. Enfin, je l'imagine comme ça et lui aussi vu qu'il en rigole. Wow. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu un rire, tellement que je ne savais même plus le son que ça avait. J'arrête de suite de me disputer avec Levi.

 **\- Je sais cuisiner aussi.**

 **\- On l'adopte !**

Je tape l'épaule de Farlan et je regarde Levi qui souffle puis qui capitule. Victoire pour Eren ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sauter quand cette phrase traverse ma tête. Il essaie de calmer mes ardeurs en voulant me frapper le crâne à nouveau mais pour la première fois, j'arrive à l'esquiver. Je suis légèrement choqué par ça puis je me fous ouvertement de sa gueule pour m'avoir louper. Ça t'apprendra, tiens. Je repense à ce que vient de dire notre nouveau compagnon de route et je ne peux m'empêcher de saliver d'avance face aux bons petits plats que Farlan va pouvoir nous préparer.

 **\- Bon. Ne traînez pas las gosses.**

 **\- Oui mon capitaine.**

Il roule des yeux tandis que nous nous mettons au garde à vous, incluant un salut militaire des plus gauche. Il nous calcule même pas et ses pas le digèrent vers l'ouest, comme depuis le début de notre voyage. Nous rompons puis on ne tarde pas à le rejoindre, il n'a vraiment pas d'humour ce petit. Finalement le mois de mars se termine plutôt bien, ça change de depuis le commencement. Le voyage en sera certainement plus animé avec Farlan à nos côtés. Je me demande l'histoire de notre nouveau compagnon de route. Il a avoué être un voleur, il est plutôt honnête envers lui-même et je pense que son don pour la débrouille nous sera fort utile dans l'avenir.

Ah. Si seulement je pouvais le connaître, l'avenir, ça serait tellement plus facile. Enfin non, il n'est jamais très bon de trop savoir le futur. Dans la vie, ce sont les surprises qui nous la rendent palpitante. Si elle n'était constituée que d'une ligne droite sans relief, ni tournant à droite ou à gauche ou encore de montées et de descentes, elle en serait vraiment pénible. C'est sûr que le trop d'aventures n'est pas forcément une promenade de santé mais le pas assez est mortel. Je trouve que que la guerre m'a ouvert l'esprit. Auparavant, jamais je n'aurai eu ce genre de pensées et maintenant, ça n'arrête pas.

Avril 1942

Cela fait une semaine que nous marchons vers le village de Farlan. Ce n'était pas vraiment sur notre chemin vu qu'on avait dû bifurquer légèrement vers le Nord mais pour une fois, Levi n'avait pas râlé. Il est un peu maniaque du contrôle également mais je n'en tiens plus rigueur. Le blondinet m'avait annoncé qu'une fois qu'il serait dans son village, il nous quitterait mais qu'avant ça, il m'avait promis de me faire un bon repas. Oui, je veux.

Nous sommes restés une journée entière dans une grange à cause d'une tempête. Heureusement qu'elle était sur notre route sinon par ici la bonne soupe. Même nos os auraient rouillés sous cette eau sortie de nul part. Cela nous avait permis de nous reposer et de nous restaurer plus ou moins convenablement. Nous avons discuté de nos vies respectives sans pour autant dévoiler quoi que ce soit d'important. Évidemment, et comme il fallait s'y attendre de lui, Levi l'avait pas pris part à la conversation. Dommage car j'aurai pu en apprendre un peu plus sur cette étrangeté de la nature. Je veux bien qu'il soit secret mais un truc ou deux sur sa vie n'allait pas le tuer. Enfin, c'est son caractère, je n'y peux rien du tout.

 **\- Encore une bonne demie-heure et nous y sommes.**

 **\- Tu vas vraiment nous abandonner ?**

 **\- Oh voyons petite tête.**

Il pose sa main sur le haut de mon crâne et par instinct, je rentre le cou dans les épaules. Je pensais qu'il allait me donner un coup comme Levi le fait souvent mais je suis surpris lorsque je sens que c'est plutôt un geste de réconfort qu'autre chose. Il sourit pour me rassurer puis je hausse un sourcil au surnom qu'il vient de me donner.

 **\- Petite tête ?**

 **\- Petite tête.**

Je souris à celui-ci puis il retire sa main. J'ai pris l'habitude d'entendre « gamin » ou autre nom assez fleuri de la part de Levi que je me suis naturellement classé à ce qu'on m'appelle comme ça. Mais « petite tête » j'aime bien. Ça me change et ça fait du bien. C'est un petit plaisir de la vie. C'est dingue comme ça aussi, ça a changé.

Avant la guerre, j'aurai tué pour le dernier truc à la mode, une nouvelle fringue ou je ne sais pas quoi encore. Les trucs les plus inutiles au possible mais que tout le monde souhaite avoir. C'est vrai que c'est vachement important de changer de sac tous les quinze du mois ou encore de changer de transistor parce que le dernier n'est plus d'actualité. Je le dis, pour vouloir suivre les tendances au cul, il faut être riche. Enfin il fallait. Enfin quoique, l'argent doit couler à flot dans certains endroits de cette planète. Les gens corrompus ou aveuglés par le pognon ont été, sont et seront toujours d'actualité, guerre ou pas. Surtout le gouvernement et tous ces connards de politiciens.

C'est à cause de l'argent et de toutes ces manigances que ma famille a été décimé. On a vendu mon père et l'Axe n'a pas trouvé mieux que de tout brûler. Mon père avait entièrement raison et on l'avait réduit au silence. Et comme ils craignaient que maman en sache beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le disait ou voulait le faire croire, ils n'avaient pas hésité à lui faire la même chose. Je me rappelle de cette nuit d'horreur, bien plus terrifiante que celle annonçant le début des hostilités. Je voulais aller les aider, parce que c'était mon devoir de le faire, je ne pouvais pas accepter que mes parents se fasse tuer sous mes yeux. Mais mon père m'en avait interdit car « Si tu meurs, Eren, tout cela n'aura servi à rien » .. mais Papa, ça n'a servi à rien. Je sais que tu m'as juste protégé d'une mort par le feu.

Je sens que nous approchons d'une clairière quand je vois le nombre d'arbres diminuer autour de nous. Je souhaite vraiment que Farlan retrouve sa mère et qu'il vive une bonne fin de vie. Franchement, je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui car il a vraiment tout pour réussir. Il a réussi à se mettre Levi partiellement dans sa poche en peu de temps -car oui, ils se parlent bien- donc je ne m'en fais pas du tout.

Absorbé par mes pensées, je ne l'ai pas vu se stopper sans prévenir au beau milieu du chemin et par conséquent, je trébuche sur lui. Je lève la tête pour le regarder afin de lui demander pourquoi il s'est arrêté comme ça et je remarque que ses yeux sont ronds comme des ballons. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction et je décide de diriger mon regard vers la direction où le sien est posé.

Oh !

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir.

Je suis désolée par la longueur de ce chapitre mais l'essentiel est là. Dites bonjour à Farlan. J'ai enfin pu l'introduire dans mon histoire et j'en suis vraiment contente. Je sais que mes chapitres ne contiennent pas beaucoup de dialogues d'où ma question : est-ce que ça vous dérange ou pas ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux faire des lignes « oratoires » supplémentaires.

On ne « voit » pas beaucoup Levi dans celui-ci, sauf la première scène où franchement, je le prends comme un gros badass de la vie. Mais avouez, vous avez tout eu l'image mentale de ce que je vous écris, n'est-ce pas ? Bon allez, j'arrête.

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ce chapitre ou pas. Et si je dois en changer quelque chose.

Sur ce, au prochain chapitre.


End file.
